Bear Witness
by Mag Carter
Summary: Rogue's powers are beginning to change again and now she feels more distant from her teammates than ever. A new doctor comes to help in the medbay and a strange mutant with no memory of who or what she is falls into the X-men's hands.
1. Default Chapter

She had been here before. The hall was dark and she could barely see her hands in front of her face. She heard voices echoing through the darkness, beckoning her to come closer and laughing softly. So many voices... She didn't want to be here, she knew what was coming, knew what would happen, and the thought of it made her sick.  
  
Rogue felt the walls and rounded a corner. A dark figure stood before her in the shadows. The room started to lighten, casting an eerie glow over everything. The figure was revealed to be one of her teammates. She recognized him by the signature ruby quartz lenses. "Cyclops, you shouldn't be here," she warned. Suddenly, he moved forward. "Get down," he rasped, looking behind her at an unseen enemy. Rogue whirled around to see her attacker, only to have Cyclops pull her back. However, the instant his hand touched her, the life was sucked from his body and he fell to the floor, a dried up husk.  
  
She heard a sob behind her, "My God Rogue! How could you? He was just trying to help!"  
  
"Jean, Ah didn't mean..."  
  
"He was just trying to help," she mutter again between tears. Jean Grey's head jerked up. "How could you?!" she demanded again and rushed for Rogue's throat. As Jean's hands made contact, Rogue could feel the tug of her powers. She watched, helpless, as her longtime friend whithered away. She started to cry.  
  
"Cryin' won't bring 'em back chere."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"You been tryin' too hard."  
  
"What....Where are you?"  
  
"You just gotta relax, let t'ings take dere course."  
  
"Gambit, what are you talking about?"  
  
The Cajun stepped out of the shadows. He wore his signature brown duster and carried a long, metal staff. A cigarette dangled precariously out of his mouth. "You've been tryin' to reign yo powers in. Just let 'em flow chere. Let t'ings happen."  
  
"Remy, you know Ah can't do that! Ah could kill someone!"  
  
"You won't. But, if you did, wouldn't it be worth it?"  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Trust me, chere. Just let 'em flow." He stepped towards her. She tried to back away, but found herself against a wall.  
  
"Remy, no!" she cried.  
  
He took the cigarette from his mouth and leaned in. "Just let 'em flow...." and kissed her. She felt the pull again. Stronger than it had ever been. She could feel Gambit's body becoming hollow, emptying into her.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing. Then suddenly, she was sinking, deep into the ground beneath her. She felt hands pulling on her. She looked down and saw the faces of her fellow X-men, grotesque and decayed by time. Down, down she went, drifting into the endless din. A thousand voices clamored to be heard, but she felt, empty, alone. So this was the end....  
  
  
  
  
Rogue awoke and screamed. The sound reached to the far reaches of the mansion and echoed back to her. She sat there, wide eyed, trying to determine what had just happened. Over her labored breathing she could hear the shuffling of people down the hall. It would be her teammates, her fellow mutants that she had spent so much of her life with. They were the last people she wanted to see right now.  
  
Someone tapped faintly on the door. "Rogue?" came a voice. She recognized it as Jean's.   
  
Oh God, she thought. Why did it have to be her?  
  
When she didn't answer, the tall redhead gently pushed the door open. "Rogue?" she asked again. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Rogue stared at her blankly, the blankets clutched protectively around her. Then the other X-men started to file in the room, all with startled and weary looks on their faces.  
  
"Anybody wanna tell me what's goin' on here?" a gruff voice demanded. She identified it as Logan's.  
  
Rogue suddenly realized where she was and what was going on. She recognized the faces of Scott Summers (codename Cyclops), Jean Grey-Summers (codename Phoenix), Dr. Henry McCoy (codename Beast), Logan (codename Wolverine), and Remy Lebeau (codename Gambit). She knew other members of the various teams would be down here soon.  
  
Gambit looked at her. "Everyt'ing alright chere?"  
  
"Yeah," she finally replied. "Just a dream. I need some air..."  
  
"Rogue..." Jean started. Rogue turned to her with a look that would have made Magneto flinch. Jean fell back with the other X-men and made a path for her. Rogue passed them without a second glance and staight out the door.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, the other X-men came to the congregation. A few students had poked their heads out of their rooms but quickly ducked back when they saw the looks on their teachers faces. Storm was the first to say anything.  
  
"I believe I will go speak to her."  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to anybody 'Roro," Logan commented.  
  
"It is not a matter of want, Logan. It is a matter of need." With that she wrapped her dressing gown tighter about her and followed Rogue's path out the door. 


	2. A Little Night Air

Disclaimer: Everything except what you don't recognize belongs to Marvel comics. If there's a lot here you don't recognize, then it's worse than I thought. Please read the comics or find a nice site with character bios.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She found Rogue on top of the mansion's roof. With incredible ease, Storm raised a wind to lift her to the roof top and drifted over to where Rogue was sitting.  
  
"Do you wish to talk Rogue?" she asked.  
  
"No, just leave me alone, Storm," she turned her head away.  
  
"I do not believe I would be a good friend or teammate if I did that."  
  
"Storm, just please, go. Ah wanna be by mahself."  
  
"And I want to find out what is troubling a good friend."  
  
Rogue jerked her head back towards Storm and glared. She glared back. "Fine," she sighed, "talk til your lungs collapse. Ah really don't care right now."  
  
Storm sat next to her friend. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"Ah suppose."  
  
Storm let out a sigh. The two women were quiet for several moments.  
  
"Do you ever get tired of it, Storm?  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
"Everything...the X-men, the search for Destiny's Diaries, bein' a mutant....everything."  
  
"Sometimes, I suppose, but then I remember what a gift it's been for me. Sharing time with my fellow teammates, side by side, through good and bad. I wouldn't change those experiences for anything." She glanced over at Rogue, "Why?"  
  
"Because Ah'm tired Storm. Ah'm tired 'o not bein' able to touch anyone, hearin' all these voices in mah head, bein' distant from everyone Ah care about...Ah'm just tired 'o life." There were tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Storm felt very uncomfortable, she wasn't use to seeing Rogue cry.  
  
"Is this about Gambit?"  
  
"Part of it, yeah."  
  
"He was in your dream?"  
  
She nodded, "He's always there."  
  
"So you've had this dream before?"  
  
"Off an' on for 'bout two weeks now."  
  
"We've never heard anything before now."  
  
"Never been this bad."  
  
"I see. What happens in these dreams?"  
  
"Everyone Ah touch dies..."  
  
Storm was stunned into silence.  
  
Rogue looked straight at her. "Storm, Ah think mah powers are changin', and not for the better."  
  
Storm blinked as if she had just woken up. She was silent for several minutes, then spoke again, "You should talk to Xavier."  
  
"Ain't he the guy we're not suppose t' trust?"  
  
"Only in matters concerning the diaries. This is another matter all together. If your powers are indeed becoming worse, he is the only one who can help you."  
  
"Ah'll talk to him in the mornin'."  
  
Storm looked hard at her, then softened. "Very well, until then, why don't you come inside and get some rest?"  
  
"You're right, it really is a beautiful night. Ah think Ah'll stay out a bit longer...."  
  
Storm nodded, "Goodnight Rogue."  
  
"'Night Storm."  
  
Rogue watched as Storm glided off the roof and fell soundlessly to the ground. For a moment, she envied her. Her ability to fly was part of her mutant gift, it wasn't stolen. She could touch anyone she wanted without ever hurting them. She lost track of time and eventually drifted off to an uneventful, if not peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
She awoke the next morning, still on the roof. She felt something over her, like a jacket. She opened her eyes to see a silhouette against teh rising sun. She noticed the faint glow of a cigarette.  
  
"Gambit," she muttered.  
  
"Mornin' chere. Sleep well?"  
  
"What are you doin' up here Remy?"  
  
"Stormy told me you were up here so I thought I'd check on you. When I got up here, I saw dat you were asleep so I decided to stay an' make sure you din' fall off."  
  
"Why didn't you just wake me up?"  
  
"You looked so peaceful, I thought I'd jus' let you sleep."  
  
"Uh huh. Here's your jacket."  
  
"T'anks chere. Guess we better be gettin' down to breakfast," and with that he stepped to the edge and jumped on a tree branch and then down to the ground. "Comin' chere?" he called up.  
  
"Be right down," she answered. Rogue stopped for a moment to look across the tree tops as the dream played itself over again in her head. She looked down at her gloved hands and clenched them into fists. She shook off her urge to cry.  
  
"Come on chere, Wolverine's gonna clear de table before we you get here!"  
  
"I heard that Cajun!!"  
  
"Ah'm comin' Remy!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do ya think? Please, review! I don't know if I'm doing a good job if you folks don't review!  
I'll try to post once a week provided I'm not swamped with homework and essays. Thanks to everybody who've already responded. 


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: All characters (except the ones you don't recognize, they're my little inventions), are trademark of Marvel Comics. I claim no part in them. I'm just using what they started with.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue walked into the mansion's dining room and stopped. She and the others had returned home briefly from their secret mission to search for Destiny's Diaries. They were tired and needed rest and healing, but they were also on their guard. The diaries had already driven her foster mother, Mystique, mad. All they needed was for Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath to lose his sanity. Now Thunderbird, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Bishop, Sage, and herself were back at the mansion, pretending like nothing was amiss.  
  
She walked over to the breakfast table and took a seat across from Storm. As she reached for a piece of toast, she could feel Ororo's liquid blue eyes boring into her skull. Rogue lifted her eyes to meet the stare as if to confirm the urgency of Storm's intent. At that moment, Professor Xavier walked into the room. He was their teacher, the surrogate father, their reason for being where they were.  
  
He stopped at the head of the table and telepathically called for the attention of his students. "I have an announcement to make," he began. "Today, we may be bringing on a new faculty member to the school. I will introduce you to her after breakfast." And with that, Xavier took a cup of coffee from the table and left the room.  
  
Rogue heard someone mutter from the other end of the table, "Wonder what dat was about?"  
  
"Who knows Cajun, we'll find out after chow. Pass me those sausages, will ya Bishop?"  
  
Rogue looked across the table to Storm and nodded. With that, they both rose from the table and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where ya goin' Rogue? Haven't even touched a t'ing."  
  
"Ah'm not very hungrt Remy. Storm and Ah are goin' to the danger room for some exercise."  
  
"Alright, but it ain't good to train on an empty stomach," he said, tossing her an apple. He just winked and grinned and went back to a conversation he was having with Wolverine.  
  
  
  
  
Storm raised her hand to knock on the professor's study door, but before she could make a sound, a disembodied voice said, "Enter."  
  
Rogue followed behind Storm and noticed a tall, hooded figure by the fireplace. "Professor..." she began.  
  
"Storm, Rogue," he interrupted, "I want you to meet Andrea Norwood. She came to us from Birmingham, England seeking employment with the Institute."  
  
Storm extened her hand to the woman, "Ms. Norwood, it is a pleasure making your acquantance, and I would like to welcome you to the Xavier Institute."  
  
"You control the weather, don't you?"  
  
"Why, yes, but how did you know? Professor?"  
  
"Andrea has the ability of perception. She can perceive a person's abilities before even learning their name. In a mutant's case, their powers. Think of it as a type of precognition."  
  
"I see."  
  
Andrea reached out to shake hands with Rogue, but she pulled away. "I don' bite, love."  
  
"Rogue ahs the ability..."  
  
"...To absorb a mu'ants powers and memories, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but she wears gloves and protective clothing to prevent herself from harming others. Is there a problem Rogue?"  
  
"That's what Ah wanted to talk to you about professor. Ah think...."  
  
And at that moment Gambit stepped through the door. "Did mus' be our new hopeful, non?" He walked over to Andrea and bent over to kiss her hand and stopped. He looked over at Rogue. "I thought you was goin' to de Danger Room wit' Stormy?"  
  
"Ah thought Ah'd see our new recruit before we went."  
  
"I see, you tryin' to avoid ol' Gambit, dat's okay, he use to bein' avoided." He looked up at the cloaked face of the new mutant and grinned. "Maybe did one 'ere won' be so hard to get, non?"  
  
"Gambit, that's enough," Xavier interjected. "Rogue, you came to tell me something?"  
  
But right then, the rest of the X-men started to file in through the doors of the study, murmuring various conversations.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Very well then. X-men, I want you all to meet our newest recruit, Andrea Norwood, from England."  
  
Wolverine stepped up to her and tried to peer at her face. "What's with the cloak darlin'? Afraid we'll toss ya out cuz you're uglier than Beast?"  
  
"I take offense to that Logan. A number of women find my appearance very attractive."  
  
Xavier held up his hand to tell the two friends to stop their bickering. "Andrea," he began, "you are in no danger here. Here appearances do not matter, only what is in the heart and mind."  
  
The young woman undid the clasp of the cloak and pulled the hood back, allowing the mass of cloth to fall soundlessly to the floor. She reminded Logan immediately of Stacy X, but Andrea's features were much harsher and serpent like. She had amber skin and her body was clothed in a green jumpsuit. Her eyes were completely black, save for a yellow slit in the center of each. On the edge of her face and cascading across her shoulders were tiny, yellow scales. She had small ridges on her head, starting from her hairline and running down to the base of her skull. Between each ridge was a lock of light gray hair and each lock was gathered at the neck into a tight ponytail.  
  
Xavier smiled at his students. They were dumbfounded. All but Rogue. She sat quietly off to the side in the shadows, eating an apple.  
  
"As I have explained to Rogue and Storm," he began, "Andrea has the ability of perception. She can perceive a mutants powers and limitations. She is also trained in medicine and is looking to come onboard to help Beast as school doctor and to teach some first aid classes.  
  
Rogue spoke up, "You're from England, right sugah?"  
  
Andrea nodded.  
  
"Then why not stay there? Ah hear they're a lot nicer t' mutants there."  
  
Andrea looked up and stared hard at Rogue. "Because the opportunities presented to me here in the U.S. are far greater than if I had stayed in the U.K.," she snapped.  
  
"X-corps," Rogue rebutted.  
  
"I want to teach."  
  
"Please, you two, that is enough," Xavier interrupted. "Andrea is perfectly welcome here at the school. I have reviewed her background and am prepared to offer her a job. I thought I would introduce her to the other teachers and, since you're visiting, Storm's team, first to break the ice. If there are no objections, I believe, Ms. Norwood, you can, as they say, set up shop in our med-bay."  
  
The other X-men voiced their approvals. Xavier looked over to Rogue and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why should Ah care? Ah'm on the field team, remember? It makes no difference to me who you hire. We're gonna be outta here in a few days anyway." With that, Rogue spun around and stomped out, stopping briefly to extend her claws to puncture the molding on the door.  
  
The other X-men stared on in stunned silence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, now that you've read you must review. Hop to it, quick, like a bunny! Things are gonna start gathering speed here soon. I still have one more character to introduce and then things'll definetely get yummy. And yes, there will be some high tension between Rogue and the good doctor. Umm, I'm also gonna try and start posting twice a week. Saturdays and Wednesdays, see how that goes. You guys tell me if you like the new schedule. It's just that things are getting kinda hectic and I don't know how much time I'll have to devote to this, but I'll try. I've got a lot of stuff written right now, but I'm just gonna give it to you a little at a time to give me time to write more. So gimme you're responses.  
Quick facts from the actual books. Yes, Professor X can walk again, thanks to a Chinese mutant by the name of Xorn. He's basically a miniature sun with incredible healing abilities. Stacy X is reptilian mutant prostitute, able to control pheremones and the like. I hope that does it for now. 


	4. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel's  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue had abandoned her usual perch on the roof for a quiet field. She settled herself into a lotus position, straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. She tried to focus her mind as Wolverine had taught her, but the voices kept coming through. Hundreds of voices. The voices of everyone she had ever touched. It was becoming increasingly difficult to bottle them up lately. She was afraid that her powers were changing. Evolving, as Hank's had done. But evolving into what? She didn't know, she didn't want to know. Deep down she wished she could be rid of them and call it a day. No more gloves, no more long sleeves in the middle of summer, no more fear. Just freedom...  
  
"Hey darlin'."  
  
"Hi, Logan."  
  
"Interesting new mutant we got."  
  
"You noticed too..."  
  
"Don't let her get under yer skin. If the Cajun wants to play with fire, let 'em get burned."  
  
"It's not just that. We don't know anything about her. She jus' showed up one day, 'Here Ah am' and now she's part o' the team. Why would the Professor do that?"  
  
"I can remember a young mutant who showed up unannounced on our doorstep a few years ago. We weren't too happy then, but look at things now."  
  
Rogue looked up at Logan, a very funny thing for her to have to do considering she was a good head taller than him when she stood.  
  
"All I'm sayin' is give the girl a chance. You never know an' I got a feelin' this ain't what's really botherin' you, is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, sumthin's happenin' to me Wolverine. Ah'm not real sure what, but it scares the hell outta me."  
  
Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and Rogue gave a slight grimmace. He frowned. "Come on girl, let's go talk to the Prof. Maybe he can shed some light on this."  
  
Rogue nodded and brushed Logan's hand off her. She stared at where it had been for a moment, remembering the slight sting it had caused when he put it there. She shrugged it off as static electricity and got up to her feet and together, they walked back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
Professor Charles Xavier listened intently as one of his most troubled students recounted the dreams she had been having and the nagging feeling that her powers would soon be more than she could handle. His office was empty of other students. It was just the two of them. Outside the door, he could hear his younger students talking in the hallways about class and plans for the evening. With is mind, he could hear the thoughts of every student. He was a telepath. Arguable, the most powerful telepath on the plane, but for all his power, he feared that he couldn't help this one student in a desperate time of need.  
  
Rogue had been struggling with her powers for years and to no avail. She could bottle up the voices of those she absorbed, but she couldn't touch someone with her bare skin without the risk of putting them inot a coma, or worse, killing them. Now she feared her powers were changing for the worse. Of course he would try to help her in any way that he could. But how? He couldn't help her control her powers now. He could only help her keep the voices from becoming so loud that she lost all sanity. Now, more than ever, he had to find a way to help her.  
  
"Well, professor?" she asked.  
  
He paused in thought for several moments. "First we need to determine if your powers are indeed mutating. I would like Dr. McCoy to have a look at you, run some tests."  
  
Rogue nodded and dropped her head, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"I know you and the others are wary of me, Rogue."  
  
Her head popped up with a startled expression on her face.  
  
"It's understandable with everything that has happened. From Psylocke's death to Casondra Nova. I'm sure you all have your reasons for secrecy and I will respect that. But I want you to understand that I will do everything possible to help you now. If your powers are truly growing, then we must determine the cause and stunt it if at all possible."  
  
She stared at him for a few moments and nodded again. As she turned to leave, she could feel Xavier's eyes boring into the back of her skull. She glanced back briefly and saw a genuine look of concern on his face. Yes, he did want to help, but she still couldn't let him know about their search for the diaries. They had no idea what his motives were there, which stabbed at her heart because he had done so much for her and many others. Maybe, someday...but that was another day. Now she had to straighten herself out.  
  
  
  
"And there you have it Andrea, these are the medical facilities for the school. If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"No problem, 'Enry, I appreciate it." Andrea Norwood turned to leave, but was met on the way by a very digruntled brunette with a white streak down one side of her face. "Rogue, right?"  
  
Rogue stared at her.  
  
"Umm, right, I was just leaving." Andrea edged nervously around Rogue and all but sprinted to the elevator that would take her to the living areas upstairs.  
  
"You don't like her?"  
  
"Not really doc," she replied, "but Ah'm not here to discuss mah social life."  
  
He nodded. "Very true my dear. Well, let's have a look at you." he said as he gestured to one of the tables.   
  
Doctor Henry McCoy could have been any doctor you met when you went for your yearly checkup except for the fact that he was a giant, bipedal, 600lb, furry blue feline. This seemed not to bother Rogue in the least as she heaved herself ontop of the indicated table and idly kicked her legs.  
  
"I'd like to run some blood tests and take a look at your DNA," he began, "but first, let's see if you check out physically."  
  
"Ahlright, poke an' prod away, Doc."  
  
"I would hardly call it poking and proding, Rogue. More like, examining the social life of you anatomy."  
  
Rogue smiled at Beast's bio-humor. He did try.  
  
"Now open up and say 'ahh'," he said as he placed a tongue depressor in her mouth. "Well, as I expected, dark and cavernous." He did a few other tests and smiled. "As far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you physically, but there are a few other thests I need to run."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now, just role up your sleeves and I'll get a blood sample."  
  
Rogue did as he asked, but when he reached to touch the needle to her skin, she pulled back with a yelp. Beast was, needless to say, perplexed.  
  
"I have..." he began.  
  
"You dip those gloves in acid or sumthin' Blue Boy?"  
  
Hank stared back incredibly. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rogue."  
  
"That stung the devil outta me!"  
  
"Hmm," he replied. "This is more complicated than I had imagined."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Have you experienced this before?"  
  
"No," she began, "wait, that's wrong. I have. Earlier today, Logan put his hand on mah shoulder, but then it was just a pinprick."  
  
"I see, I'm going to give you some pain killers to ease the sensation. We'll try to get a sample in about an hour. Agreed?"  
  
Rogue nodded solemnly. This was turning out to be worse than she imagined. If indeed her powers were growing, she didn't want to think into what.  
  
An hour came and went and the sample was taken, but it would be a while before McCoy had anything. As long as a couple of days he had told her. A couple of days, she thought. What would her powers be by then? Once again, she didn't want to entertain the idea. Until Beast found an answer, she vowed to keep to herself. She didn't like the thought of being in pain everytime she touched another person. It was bad enough she risked killing them everytime she touched them. She really didn't need this.  
  
  
  
Later, that same day, at a nearby shelter, a group of armed men crept through the shadows outside the ground floor entrance. This was no normal shelter, no. Not any shelter for animals, or the homeless, or even battered women. It was a shelter for mutants. Mutants who had no where to go. They had run away, were kicked out or driven away. It didn't matter, to these men. A mutant was a mutant, and the only good mutant, was a dead one. This, however, was not to be just any wholesale mutant slaughter. It was to be a message to all who were or supported mutants. This peaceful coexistance crap started by Charles Xavier was enough. A statement had to be made. A statement that said that humans weren't going to stand aside while filthy mutant freaks took control. There was only way to do that. The only way to see their message was heard. That way was television. Yes, they would hold these children hostage to gather news crews under the pretense of making demands and then slaughter them all in front of the cameras for the whole world to see. It would be beautiful....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, don't get used to stuff this long. I just had a real spurt in me for this chapter. It needed to be long. So, go review now.  
A few facts from the actual books. Psylocke fought and was killed by the assasin Vargas in X-treme X-men 2 and 3. 


	5. Now the Fun Begins

Disclaimer: It's Marvel's okay? Not mine. I swear.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charles Xavier woke with a start. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. For a brief instant, he felt the mind of another reach out to him, then suddenly go silent. He pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his cane and hurried to the underground facilities that housed Cerebra. He was pushed only by the sinking feeling that something was terribly out of place.  
  
  
  
The same telepathic summons that woke Xavier had Jean Grey-Summers in her dressing gown and halfway down the hall before her husband, Scott, realized something was wrong. He poked his head sleepily out into the hall.  
  
"Jean," he began, "what's wrong?"  
  
She turned, a frown on her face. "I don't know, nothing I hope, but get dressed just in case."  
  
As she passed student dorms, she heard faint stirrings and light switches click on. This can't be good, she thought.  
  
  
  
By the time she reached Cerebra, Xavier was already in the main chamber. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
Xavier stood and removed the helmet. He examined his X-men closely. They were droopy eyed and in various stages of undress, from Wolverine who slept in her trousers, to Rogue who seldom wore night clothes, but favored, instead, body suits due to her mutation.  
  
He licked his lips to ward off the dryness in his mouth. "It seems," he began, "that we are a long way away from peaceful coexistance between humans and mutants." Xavier noted the various degrees of confusion on the faces of his pupils and raised his hand to silence any questions.  
  
"A group of unsympathetic vigilantes have moved in on one of the new mutant shelters near-by and I'm afraid they don't have the best intentions in mind."  
  
He watched as the confused expressions changed to shock. "Aren't those shelters for mutant children?" Beast inquired.  
  
"Yes, Hank, indeed they are."  
  
Before Xavier could continue his brief, the X-men were suiting up and seperating into their normal teams.  
  
"Storm, you and you team take the roof," Cyclops barked. "Professor, any idea how many we're dealing with?"  
  
Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Great," he exclaimed sarcastically, "I'll contact Warren and have them standing by as back up. We'll handle crowd control and the media."  
  
They paused long enough to get the location from Xavier and hurried to the hanger.  
  
"Rogue," the professor called, "I would feel more comfortable if you sat out on this one."  
  
She turned and gave him a look as if to say 'And miss all the fun?' She gave him a quick smile and ran after her teammates.  
  
He shook his head and decided to monitor the situation from Cerebra.  
  
  
  
"This is Kate Johnson with channel four news. I am standing in front of a newly constructed mutant shelter created by Charles Xavier's X-Corps. This shelter houses orphan and abandoned mutant children Currently, these children are being held hostage by a group of vigilante terrorists. Their demands are not clear at this time, however, it is clear that the mutant community isn't taking it lightly. With me is spokeswoman for the Xavier Institute and X-corps, Jean Grey-Summers. Mrs. Grey-Summers, am I to understand that an X-Corps team is on its way right now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but answering that question with any response could endanger the children."  
  
"Very well, but these are mutant children, are they not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why not use their powers to defend themselves?"  
  
"Well first of all, some of these kids are so young, their powers have even appeared yet. They were abandoned merely because of their appearance. Second, many of them have just been introduced to their powers and do not yet understand how to use them. We also have reason to believe that the terrorists are using what we call an x-gene null-field generator."  
  
"I see, and how does that work?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that madame."  
  
"Dr. Henry McCoy, correct?"  
  
"Spot on my dear. An x-gene null-field is basically a field in which mutant powers cannot be used. It nullifies the effects of the x-gene. The generator is a relatively new invention. It generates this field. However, the generator can only extend a field of a few feet in area. Which is why they are not widely used."  
  
"And you believe that the terrorists are using one of these generators?"  
  
"They would be ignorant not to. These young people may not be able to defend themselves, but they are frightened and with fear comes adrenaline. We have found that adrenaline can boost a mutants abilities significantly. These children, as you call them, are likely to start firing with all guns blazing, not only causing possible harm to themselves, but to everyone around them."  
  
"Doesn't this add support to the antimutant argument that mutants are dangerous?"  
  
"That's why these children must be looked after and trained, Ms. Johnson," Jean replied. "Within a few years..." she stopped and spun around. A scream issued from the building. "NO!" Jean screamed and ran as fast as she could to the building.  
  
  
  
She found herself in a large room with cots set across from each other. In a corner, was a terrified looking group of children. Around the children, were several tall, thin, metallic objects that blinked rythmically. One of the children who seemed to be a bit older than the rest stared at her. The girl's eyes were red and swollen, most likely from crying. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Just then, one of the men surrounding the children followed the girl's gaze.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded in a gruff voice.  
  
She tried to respond, but before she had a chance, the door burst open, heralding the entrance of several strangely dressed people. The men surged to the door, only to blown back by a great gust of wind.  
  
She couldn't move, she was absolutely amazed by these individuals. She had never seen their like before, at least, not that she could remember, which at that moment, wasn't much. They moved with speed an precision, calling out to each other occaisionally for assistance. Moments later, they were joined by another group, dressed in smart, black uniforms.  
  
"Are these all of them Storm?" one called out. He had beautiful blue skin and dazzling white wings.  
  
"These are all that we have found. You encountered no one else, Archangel?"  
  
"A few on the bottom floor, but they've been dealt with."  
  
Archangel, she thought, what an appropriate name. Rushing in to save the children in the nick of time. At least, that's what she hoped they were doing because those kids looked awfully scared.  
  
She snapped out of her daze as she noticed a thin blue man in priest's drab motioning to her.  
  
"Move kind!" he commanded. Kind? She knew that word, but how? It meant child. Did he mean her. She didn't think of herself as a child, but she couldn't remember how old she was. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned to see a large black man with the letter 'M' over his right eye.  
  
"The man said move, kid."  
  
She nodded and started to walk away from the window she was standing by, but not before she heard a gunshot ring out.  
  
"Alright, brothers," that same gruff voice said. "We're outnumbered and out gunned by these filthy beasts, plan B!"  
  
The other men grunted sounds of agreement and began to pull out various weapons. The leader had taken out what appeared to be a shot gun (how did she know that?) and aimed it at her. The big black man moved to knock him down, but she never saw the outcome. She felt something hard slam into her stomach. Her feet left the ground and her head flew back. She felt something break and shatter behind her. She saw a woman with dark hair with a white streak framing her face zoom towards her as the puffy-eyed girl screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Jean knew she wouldn't make it on time. The images from the minds of the other X-men told her as much. There was too much blood. The girl would bleed to death even if she survived the fall. Maybe she could slow her down...maybe....  
  
  
  
  
Rogue flew as fast as she could. All she knew was she had to save that girl, from the fall at least. She'd probably die from the gunshot wound, but there was something abou those eyes. Something familiar. She swooped out the window and past the falling girl. She waited beneath her and scooped her un in her arms. The pain was almost unbearable and she nearly dropped her. The girl looked up briefly. Rogue looked into her eyes. They were soft and deteremined and the color of blood. They started to droop and the girl blacked out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that was another long one. I guess I'm a little more inspired than I thought I was. Quick notes. The null-feild generator is something I cooked up so don't freak. I got the idea from the old fox cartoon with the collars at Genosha. But anyhoo, go review, now! 


	6. The Guest

Disclaimer: I told you once, and I tell you again, they're not mine, they're Marvels! Whew, now that that's over....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Professor Xavier waited impatiently in the hanger for the return of the X-men. Jean had sent him a detailed report via telepathy, but still, he was anxious. The vigilantes had retreated quickly when Storm, angered by their attempt to kill the children, had started a thunderstorm inside the orphanage, only to be stopped by a thick wall of ice, courtesy of Bobby Drake. Now these lunatics would be spending their dayse in a state prison.  
  
The Blackbird pulled into the hanger. Xavier gripped his cane tightly. That girl...would she survive? She would probably be better off in a hospital, but Scott had felt that the safest option was to bring her to the mansion under Dr. McCoy's care, simply because she was an unknown mutant and she might be neglected by bigoted doctors elsewhere.  
  
As soon as the craft landed, Charles nodded to Andrea and she rushed to the ramp. Hank pulled the gurney from inside and hurried it down the ramp with the grace and skill that only a doctor could achieve. Andrea and Hank quickly left the hanger and took the unconcious girl to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood," Beast began, "but the shot missed most of her vitals, so she whould be fine. We'll know for sure after tonight."  
  
Xavier looked over at the girl. She looked every part the runaway. She was extremely thin, with ragged pitch black hair. The clothes she had arrived in were torn and dirty. She also had a various collection of scars all over her body including what appeared to be a burn accross her left shoulder. It looked very recent. She looked as though she might have once been a very lovely girl. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was not a girl at all, but a young woman in her early twenties. They had merely assumed she was a child because she was in the shelter, and underneath all the dirt and grime, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Do we have any idea who she is or where she came from?" Scott asked.  
  
"I spoke with some ladies from the shelter," Jean ventured, "they've never seen her before and she's nowhere in their database."  
  
"No, she's not from the shelter," the professor said. Everyone turned to look at him. "This young lady was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. What I'd really like to know is why." He shook his head, "I only hope that when she wakes up, she can give us some answers."  
  
"Why don't you just lift them from her mind?" Thunderbird asked.  
  
Charles shook his head again. "First of all Neal, that would be unethical. I don't have her permission. You should understand that by now. Second of all, I can't even get any surface thoughts from her. Her mind is completely blank. Can you get anything Jean?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, professor...no. I hadn't noticed it until now. It's almost as if she's unconciously blocking us."  
  
"Indeed," and with that, Xavier left the infirmary.  
  
  
  
"PAPPA!" She bolted upright in bed and immediately felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She became lightheaded and sagged back against the pillows.  
  
"Take it easy now," a voice said.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"A friend, now lie back."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Xavier Institute for Mutants."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Xavier...Oh never mind, take this."  
  
She looked down at the hand offering her water and screamed. It was very large, blue and furry. She knocked the water away and lept from the bed seeking sanctuary in a dark corner. "What are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I am a mutant, like you."  
  
"A mutant? You mean like a genetic mistake?"  
  
"Not exactly, more like an advancement."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. She was shaking now and had the incredible urge to vomit. The blue man stepped forward and she grabbed a medical intrument from a nearby tray and wielded it like a knife.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
He raised his enormous paw-like hands in an open gesture. "It's alright," he assured her, "no one's going to hurt you. Just put down the needle."  
  
At this point, another figure ran in. She was wearing a dressing robe and fuzzy slipper. The noise must have woken her.  
  
"Is everything alright? I 'eard a scream."  
  
"Everything's fine, Andrea. Our guest is just jumpy. You may want to stay back, she doesn't take well to physical mutations."  
  
The newcomer looked into the corner at the now very green patient. "She's gonna be sick, better get her a bucket."  
  
The fuzzy man nodded. The urge to vomit had become stronger. The robbed woman barely made it to her on time before she retched what felt like to her every meal she had eaten in the past month. Though seeing as how she couldn't remember her name, much less the events of last month, she couldn't verify it. She noticed vaguely that the contents of the bucket were a funny shade of red. 'Well,' she thought, 'that would expain the pain in my stomach.' She would have to be more careful.  
  
"Looks like you tore some stiches," the blue man said, "let's get you back in bed and fix them, shall we?" She nodded weakly. He reached out a hand to help her up and she pulled back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a doctor." She nodded again and allowed him to help her up.  
  
As he was helping her, a voice came out of nowhere, "Is everything alright, Hank? I'm sensing some commotion from the infirmary." It was a pleasant voice she thought, the sound of a kind, well-educated person.  
  
"Nothing wrong, Professor," the man now identified as Hank stated. "Our mystery guest has woken up and she is now adjusting to her new environment." Hank looked down at her and grinned. It was a grin full of very sharp, pointy teeth. At first, this frightened her, but she looked into his eyes and saw only gentleness and intelligence. She knew now that she would come to no harm under this man's care. She eased back onto the bed and fell inot a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
When she awoke again, she panicked. She couldn't remember where she was, but when she saw the furry blue doctor, she relaxed.  
  
"Well rested I see."  
  
She nodded and smiled meakly.  
  
"Good, think you're up to having a visitor?"  
  
"A visitor? I suppose, but I don't think I know anyone here."  
  
"Probably not, but he has taken an interest in your well-being."  
  
"Hello," a voice said. It was that same kind voice from earlier. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I would like to help you."  
  
She followed the sound of the voice and saw a tall, bald man with a cane. He looked sincere enough. She would listen to what he had to say at least.  
  
"Well, let's hear it. If I don't like what you say, I'm outta here as soon as Fuzzy gives me the green light."  
  
The Professor chuckled. "Very well. First I would like ot know what you were doing at the shelter."  
  
"Shelter? I was at a shelter? What kind?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Wait, those kids right? Are they okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's a relief, they looked mighty scared when I saw 'em."  
  
Xavier judged her speech patterns to be of a southern origin, but she had no accent, so he could not place them.  
  
"Oh, and that lady with the funny hair...the one who caught me, I'd like to thank her."  
  
"In due time, my dear girl. Do you remember anything else, like how you got there?"  
  
She shook her head. " I remember the kids and before that..." she stopped, and then it hit her. "I can't remember anything!"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know I'm posting a day early, but I'm not going to have regular access to a computer for a few days so I thought I'd go ahead and put this up before the next week. I don't know if I'll be posting on Wednesday. But I'll be back on Saturday. Anyways, go review, I command it! Muahahahaaa. Thanks to everyone who's responded so far. I appreciate the input. That should be all the intro stuff, now we'll start getting into the real meat, conflict and all that. As I said before, I'll try and keep updating twice a week, but finals are coming up soon, so it may be a bit hindered. Also, Christmas vacation is approaching and I don't know how often I'll be able to update then, but be assured that when I get back, there'll be more. 


	7. Now a Student

Disclaimer: It's all Marvel's, I swear. And now back to your regularly scheduled program.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh dear?...That's the best you can say fuzzball? I can't even remember my birthday, and you say 'Oh dear?" she was screaming at this point.  
  
"Please," the Professor began, "calm down. Screaming about it will not change matters."  
  
She sighed, "I know, but everything's a big blank. I don't remember anything before I met you people."  
  
"I understand it must be frustrating for you and if you will allow me, I want to work with you to help you remember."  
  
She stared at him, "You can do that?"  
  
"Myself and a few others. We actually have a member of the staff who is in the same situation. He has no memory of his life up to a certain point. He doesn't know where he came from and has no memory of his family and friends before that point. I think it may be beneficial for both of you to work together."  
  
"Professor," Beast started, "you're not actually considering pairing her with...?"  
  
"Yes, Hank, I am," he smiled. "I think she and Logan would get along famously."   
  
  
  
  
  
'Logan,' she thought, 'what's so bad about him?' She remembered the look of panic on the doctor's face and the mischevious smile the professor had shown her. She could hear voices outside the room.  
  
"Logan, I do not understand why you object to this so much. How is she any different from the other students?"  
  
"First of all, Chuck," the voice was new to her, "I'm up to my eyeballs in kids already. Second, nobody knows anything about her." She really hated it when people talked about her as if she wasn't nearby, so aggravating really. "Third, you have no idea how well we'll get along, she's injured and I don't want to risk hurting her anymore than she already is."  
  
"I understand your concerns, Logan, but I see many of your personality traits in her. She is the same type of attack first and ask questions later person you are. I presume you heard what happened in here this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard. If she's like me, then y' definitely don't wanna be stickin' us together, we'll end up tearin at each other most of the time."  
  
"I very much doubt that. Just give it a try and if you two cannot get along, then I will pair her with someone else, but right now, she needs a mentor and a teacher and you are the best candidate."  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with the frails?"  
  
She heard footsteps approaching. What she saw surprised her. It was a short, hairy man that looked like some lowdown pool shark. At least she could remember stereotypes.  
  
"You must be Logan."  
  
"That'd be me."  
  
She looked at him hard. "I don't see why everyone's so worried, you don't look like you'd be much trouble to anyone...except maybe a midget."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. He leaned in until he was about two inches from her face. "Looks can be deceiving kid."  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in closer, "Don't...call...me...kid." She let him go with a shove.  
  
To her surprise, he leaned back and started to laugh. "Alright, girl, you win. Then what would ya like me to call ya?"  
  
She paused for a moment, trying to remember a name that she had been called or maybe would have used. "Donnie," she finally replied, "I think somebody I really cared about used to go by that."  
  
His face softened. "Alright, Donnie it is. I think the Prof. was right, you and me are gonna get along just fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Beast smiled at the exchange between Logan and the mutant now known as Donnie. For a moment he had been very worried that Logan would snap, but to his surprise, he took very well to the young woman. He turned around to get back to his work as Rogue walked in.  
  
"Ah, Rogue, I thought you might stop by. Our guest is quite anxious to thank you for saving her life."  
  
She nodded, "In a minute, Beast. Ah came by t' see if you had any news yet."  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. I have, however, determined that your mutation is indeed changing. To what, I can't be sure of right now. I'm going to run some tests with some various mutant samples to see how your powers react with them. I should be able to determine what your powers are becoming from the results."  
  
She sighed, "thanks, Beast. Ah think Ah'll go visit our guest now."  
  
Beast nodded. She had such a troubled life. He thought he had it bad, being blue and furry, but he could not imagine life without being able to touch.  
  
  
  
  
"How ya doin' Sugah?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose, alot better than I would be if you hadn't caught me."  
  
Logan stood up, "I'll let you two talk."  
  
When he left, Donnie spoke again, "I'd really like to thank you. I don't know how you did it, but thank you."  
  
Rogue nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "It's all in the job description." To her amazement, the girl leaned in to hug her and she braced herself for the pain, but it never came. She went rigid in shock as she realized the girl's skin was touching hers. She jerked back to see the young woman staring back, confused.  
  
"How the hell?"  
  
"How, what? It's just a hug, lots of people hug, right?"  
  
"No, it's not that, Ah can't absorb anythin' from you!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, a cliff hanger, I know, I'm sorry (Not really). So go review and I'll think about posting more on Saturday. Heh, just kidding, but go review anyways. Oh, and if you're starting to figure things out, keep it to yourself, I don't want you to spoil it for the rest. 


	8. A Possibility

Disclaimer: I own none of this. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. Alas, it is Marvel's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't understand, is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, no, at least Ah don't think it is."  
  
By this time Hank and Logan and come back into the room, both completely stunned. Rogue lifted her hand back up to the girl's face, still nothing.  
  
"Rogue has the ability to absorb memories and abilities from whomever she touches," McCoy explained. Donnie nodded.  
  
"Logan, come here," Rogue called to him. He stepped behind her.  
  
"Rogue, may I caution you on trying to absorb anyone's powers right now," Hank began. "Donnie may simply have an immunity to you."  
  
"Ah have t' try, Hank, Ah just gotta. Do you mind Logan?"  
  
"No, darlin' I don't. If you can control your powers now, we need to make sure."  
  
Rogue stood up from the bed and walked towards, Logan. Everyone in the room held their breath as she reached her bare hand up to his face. She felt the familiar tug and then suddenly, everything went black. Beast and Donnie gasped as both Logan and Rogue fell to the floor.  
  
"What does this mean?" Donnie asked.  
  
"It means, my dear, that I have more tests to perform...On both of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue awoke to find herself on one of the beds in medbay. At first she was confused and then suddenly she remembered. That girl, she couldn't absorb her powers or memories or anything. It was as if she were completely empty. She shook her head, she knew the girl had no memories but that shouldn't mean anything. She should still be able to get something from her. Why couldn't she?  
  
She looked across from her and saw Logan sit up lazily, trying to shake off the last traces of unconciousness. When he had finally woken himself up, his gaze drifted to where she was. She could see sadness in her eyes. He jumped off the bed and walked towards her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue."  
  
She smiled up at him, "It's ahright. But we had t' be sure, right?"  
  
He smiled back at her, "Yeah, I s'pose so."   
  
Doctor McCoy had entered the room. "I was wondering when you two would wake up."  
  
"How long have we been out, Doc?"  
  
"About two days, everyone has been extremely worried about you two."  
  
"Two days?!" Rogue exclaimed. "It couldna been that long could it?" She looked over at Logan who shrugged.  
  
"Well, guess I better be goin' then, got thing t' do."  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Logan?"  
  
"You know me, Hank, I don't take to kindly to the whole medical situation. I think I'm gonna take Donnie on a little tour, if that's alright with you?"  
  
Beast sighed and shook his head, "Very well, make sure she uses one of the chairs."  
  
"Oh no I'm not fuzzboy!" Donnie was standing in the doorway, shaking slightly. "I will not be treated like a cripple!"  
  
"He's just tryin' to make sure you don' hurt yerself anymore than ya already have, darlin'."  
  
She shot a look at him that could have killed a wild bear. "Or maybe y'll be just fine on yer own."  
  
Rogue laughed, Logan was in for an interesting time with that one.   
  
"My sentiments exactly," said Hank. "You should be alright now, so you're free to go, but I will ask you not to try and absorb anyone's powers for a while. Agreed?"  
  
She nodded, "Y' ain't gotta tell me twice, Doc. Ah don't want that t' happen again."  
  
"I would imagine not. I'll let you know when I have something more."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit walked along the school grounds, thinking. He always screwed things up at just the right time. Right when he was going to...he really shouldn't brood like that. It got him nowhere. As they say, hindsight is 20/20. You really couldn't let yourself lament the past, otherwise it would consume you. You just had to live from day to day, and try and make up for the mistakes you made the best you could. But how could he make up for this one? He had hurt Rogue. They had come so far since he came back from Antarctica. She was probably used to his charming ways, but that didn't make up for his behavior yesterday morning. He had been such an ass. She was obviously troubled and he had probably made things worse. Well, that settled it, he was going to track her down and apologize. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Kurt walking towards him and he bumped right into him.  
  
"Sorry, Kurt, din' see y' dere."  
  
"It is alright mein Freund. You seem troubled."  
  
"Jus' a lil. You wouldn' happen t' know where Rogue was, would you?"  
  
"She was in the medbay earlier, but I believe she has gone elsewhere. I take it you wish to explain your behavior yesterday?"  
  
He looked up, "Yeah, I guess you could say dat."  
  
"Hmmm, Ororo would probably know."  
  
"T'anks, Kurt."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo had said to check her room, making Gambit feel a bit foolish. He really couldn't think straight could he? He raised an arm to knock on the door and stopped. What if she didn't want to talk to him? He hadn't thought of that before and then he thought of Storm's approach the other night. She may not want to talk, but they needed to talk. He knocked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Gambit, we need to talk, chere."   
  
She opened the door, "Come on in." and walked to the balcony where he presumed she had been standing when he knocked.  
  
"I want to apologize, for what I did yesterday. You were hurtin' and I din' wanna see."  
  
"It's alright Remy, you were just bein' yoah normal self."  
  
"Dat don't excuse t'ings!" Rogue jumped. "Sorry, it's jus'...I care 'bout you Rogue, really, but sometimes, I jus' don' know how t' show it, y' get me?"  
  
"Yeah, Remy, Ah do," she turned, "but Ah don' think this is the best time t' talk about it, alright? Ah've got some things to work out with mahself. Ah just need some time, t' mahself, okay?"  
  
"Sure t'ing chere, but if you wanna talk, 'bout anyt'ing, you know I be here for you, oui?"  
  
"Thank you Remy."  
  
He left the room and closed the door gently behind him, but Rogue could still hear what was going on in the hallway."  
  
"Remy Lebeau!" she heard a very British voice say, "There you are! Didn't you promise me a tour, darling?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess maybe I did. Sometimes Gambit forget t'ings, oui? Where'd you wanna start?"  
  
Their voices faded as they walked away from her room. For the first time in a long time, Rogue let out a sob. She cried for several hours before finally drifting to sleep out on the balcony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down in the medbay, about the same time that Rogue was drifting to sleep, Beast was still awake pouring over his notes. Ever since his charges had left, he had been examining blood and tissue samples in an attempt to make some sense of the days events. He went back to his microscope one final time and then he would call it quits for the night. He put a drop of Rogue's blood on a dish and then a drop of Donnie's blood next to. He had done this about a dozen times, and each time, nothing happened. Normally, Rogue's blood would absorb energy from the other sample. He would run a dna analasis in the morning. He took another clean dish from the cabinet. This was the last test he would run. Again, he put a drop of Rogue's blood on the dish, then he took a drop of a random mutant's blood and placed it next to it. What he saw, startled him. Instead of absorbing the energy, Rogue's sample withered away from the other sample. Just to be sure, he started testing it with other samples and the effect worsened with each one. He lifted his head from the microscope and began rummaging through his notes again and came to one final conclusion. He hit the comm button.  
  
"Rogue, this is Doctor McCoy, please come down to the medbay at once!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know, another cliff hanger, but I'm evil okay? Just go and review. And I promise to keep updating as long as class will allow. =) 


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: I've got one word for you...Marvel's.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gambit and Andrea had returned from their tour of the city and were coming back to the mansion. They seemed to be having a very interesting conversation when suddenly a very large blue paw grabbed Gambit by the colar and pulled him away. He looked up into Hank's bewildered face.  
  
"Tell me you know where Rogue is," he panted.  
  
"Last I saw of her Henri was in her room. What's all de fuss about?"  
  
Hank dropped him and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"What do you think all tha' was about?"  
  
"No idea chere. You go on t' bed. Gambit'll do some investigatin', non?"  
  
  
  
  
Hank slid to a halt outside Rogue's door and pounded on the wood. He heard someone rustling inside and something inside of him relaxed. He knocked again.  
  
"Ah'm comin'! Gimme a minute will ya? Geez, yoah're gonna bust the door down if ya don' stop!"  
A very bleary eyed Rogue opened the door. "Hank? What's the mattah sugah?"  
  
He sighed, "I thought, oh nevermind. I need you to come down to the medbay."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Why didn't you answer the comm?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Ah fell asleep an' Ah guess Ah didn't hear it."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look and then nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit had followed Dr. McCoy up to Rogue's room and hid in the shadows. From his hiding spot he could see Rogue open the door and hear McCoy's desperate request. After they had rounded the corner, he followed them silently to the medbay. Not even Beast's feral senses could pick him up. They took the elevator and he took the stairs, listening intently for the stops and starts of the wires, it would do him no good to make it there before they did. He waited patiently at the base of the stairs for them to pass. He heard them walk by and opened the door slowly, shadowing them down the hallway and took a position right outside the room.  
  
"Rogue, I want you to see something, look in here."  
  
Sounds of shuffling.  
  
"Okay, that's your blood on the right, this is Donnie's here on the left."  
  
"Kay, what am Ah s'posed t' be seein', Beast?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing my dear, your powers have no effect on her whatsoever."  
  
"We knew that already, Hank. Now why in the blazes did you drag me down here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Alright, just a moment."  
  
Sounds of clinking glass.  
  
"Here, once again, that's your blood on the right. Now watch what happens when I put a sample of Logan's."  
  
"Oh mah God, that's not s'posed t' happen right?"  
  
"No, quite frankly, that shouldn't happen at all. Normally, the nerve cells of the other person are a bit drained and the blood loses a little oxygen, which is partially why they pass out when you touch them, but your cells should not whither like that or in fact be damaged in any way."  
  
Gambit hissed.  
  
"You hear somethin'?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nope, not a thing. I want to run some scans of your brain activity if that's alright with you."  
  
"Sure, it won't hurt will it?"  
  
"No, not at all," Beast chuckled, "it's a bit like lying down in a sunbed. Now if you'll just put this on and lie down over there, and we'll see what your brain has been up to."  
  
After several long moments of what Gambit began to consider eternity, Hank spoke again.  
  
"I'm afraid the news is not good, Rogue."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your last encounter with Logan seems to have caused some minor nerve damage."  
  
"Whaddya mean, Beast?"  
  
"I mean that your last attempt to absorb someone's powers sent an excessive charge to your neural system and damaged some of your nerve cells."  
  
"Is that why Ah passed out?"  
  
"Yes, and I can only assume that Logan passed out due to the feedback, which is fortunate. Had he not absorbed some of the shock, I do not believe you and I would be having this conversation."  
  
Gambit's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'd be...dead?"  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. You might be in a very severe coma from what I can tell. What is clear is this, you cannot absorb anyone's powers without the risk of harming yourself or them. The least that can happen is what happened two days ago, you and the person in question become unconcious with minor nerve or brain damage, at the very worse, serious brain damage, a coma, or even death."  
  
"But why, Hank?! Why is this happening to me?"  
  
"From what I can gather, now keep in mind this is only a theory, you're mind is overloaded. You have absorbed more memories and abilities than it can hold and it is rejecting them. The pain you've been experiencing is a result of the nerve endings acting in conjunction with the brain to keep you from absorbing anything. Until I can find a way to reverse or slow the process, I'm going to ask you to refrain from any or as much physical contact as possible."  
  
"Ah beg yoah pardon?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, this is the best solution that I can see. However, if you feel the need for company, Donnie is immune and Logan has his healing factor. They are the two safest people to be around right now."  
  
"Fine, but what happens if Ah can't get this stuff outta mah head?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I still need to speak to the Professor, but I felt you should be the first to know."  
  
"Thanks. Can Ah go now?"  
  
"Of course, you are probably very tired."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gambit heard her footsteps coming nearer and backed into the shadows. He waited until she had past and burst into the medbay.  
  
"I was wondering if that was you, Gambit."  
  
He ignored the comment, "How can you do dat t' her, homme? After everyt'ing she's done and been through?"  
  
Beast sighed, "Believe me, Gambit, that's the last thing I wanted to tell her, but I believe it's safer this way, for everyone."  
  
"She hadn't been able to touch no one wit out gloves since she was a kid , and now you gonna go an' take dat from her too?"  
  
"Gambit, I know you care about her, we all care about her, but this is the best thing for her now, until I can figure out a way to help her more permanantely. What you should be trying to do is show your concern and try to talk to her, make things easier for her. She's going to need help to get through this. Hopefully, with the Professor's help, we can find a way to siphon off some of the excess from her mind and prevent a catastrophe."  
  
He nodded, "Gambit do what he can, as long as you do what you can, non?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know, I'm a bit sketchy on the medical stuff, but hey, I don't exactly have time to go research stuff right now. I did the best I can. Anyhoo, go review. 


	10. The Violin

Disclaimer: Marvel's  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tensions were high at the breakfast table the next morning. Rogue had come into the dining room, grabbed a plate of food and promptly walked out to the patio where she proceeded to eat her breakfast alone. Storm had tried to go out to talk to her but Gambit stopped her.  
  
"Non, Stormy, dis time, she need t' be by herself. If she wanna talk to us, she'll tell us."  
  
She shot him a look of pure venom and went back to her place at the table. Both she and Gambit spent their time staring at their plates, scooting bits of food around. Storm looked up to say something, but at that moment, loud voices began to echo into the room.  
  
"I can walk on my own ya big furball!! At least give me the decency to walk in there on my own two feet!"  
  
"Very well, but do not expect me to come to your aid when you fall on your ass!" the voice of Beast snapped.  
  
"I ain't gonna fall on my ass, blueboy!"  
  
At that moment, the dining room doors burst open and Donnie stormed in. She had abandoned her hospital gown and was now wearing very baggy clothes, probably due to her thin frame. She glanced around the room, her blood red eyes absorbing every detail.  
  
"Mon Dieu..." Gambit remarked.  
  
She looked straight at him and gasped. "Your eyes..."  
  
"Yours, too darlin'," Logan stated, "Or do you not remember that either?"  
  
"Give me a mirror!"  
  
"There's one back in the hallway," Beast told her.  
  
She ran out to the hallway and they all heard her gasp again. "Good lord I look like shit!" The X-men couldn't help but laugh. She walked back into the dining room, a glare in her eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me I looked like death warmed over?"  
  
Most of the shrugged. "Well, you did get shot," Kurt began. She whipped her head towards him and her eyes widened. She stumbled towards him, her eyes focused on the priest's colar around his neck.  
  
"Amazing..." she began and then stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. You're in the middle of a meal." She picked up a plate, filling it with toast and eggs and then turned back towards him, "I would like to speak with you later father, if you don't object."  
  
"Of course, Kind," Kurt said, slightly stunned.  
  
She nodded and headed out to the patio where Rogue was sitting.  
  
"I'd leave her alone if I were you," someone said. She merely turned and smiled, a mischevious glint playing in her eyes.  
  
The X-men all stared at each other, then went back to their breakfasts, smiling and laughing quietly to themselves all thinking the same thing. Donnie was impulsive, stubborn, and mischevious, but she added definite character to the group. It was almost like having a female Wolverine combined with a female Gambit stuck in one thin, tiny body. It was somewhat frightening, but each of them wanted to see what would come of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie put her plate down next to Rogue and sat next to her. Rogue looked up and gave her a hard stare. "Ah came out here cuz Ah wanted to be alone."  
  
"No y' didn't. You came out here because of what the big furball told you."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yep, good thing too, otherwise no one would have ever mentioned it to me. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Uh huh. Look, you need any company you can get right now and while me and the midget might not be the best people to hang with, we're your best options. So just think of me as your new best friend until you can get past this, kay?"  
  
"Ah don't want a best friend, Ah just want..."  
  
"For this to be over. Fine, I'm not a best friend, but I am someone who's willing to help, and from what I gather, so is everybody else in there. You just have to let them. You saved my life, let me return the favor."  
  
Rogue glanced up from her plate again. "You got a deal, sugah."  
  
"Great, then you can go shopping with me today."  
  
Rogue looked at her with utter amazement, "You got some nerve."  
  
"Yeah I do, and these are the only clothes I've got seein as how the clothes I came here in are bloody and full of holes. Dr. McCoy suggested I get one of you gals to give me a hand and you're the most likely candidate. If you want, we'll drag Logan along, since you know him better than you know me."  
  
Rogue snorted, "Logan, shoppin'? Good luck gettin' him to come along."  
  
"He'll come if he knows it's for your benefit as well as mine."  
  
"You two known each other two days and you already know that much about each other?"  
  
"Well, our personalities are kinda similar. That and I spent a lot of time talkin' to the doctor about you."  
  
"What did you talk about?" Rogue said in a skeptical tone.  
  
"Just things really, how you came to be a member of the X-men, shit you've gone through, how you and Logan are really good friends, all sorts of stuff."  
  
"Stuff, huh?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows and Donnie raised hers in response. A smile spread across Rogue's face and she began to laugh. At first it was forced, but then it opened up into a full throaty laugh and Donnie joined her. Neither knew why they were laughing, but it felt right.  
  
Gambit stood by the doorway listening. It had been a while since Rogue had truly laughed, it was refreshing. He idly fingered the lump in his jacket pocket, letting his mind wander. He had been surprised by today, what would tomorrow hold?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had taken a little effort to get Logan to come along, but he finally caved. They spent the day in and out of clothing stores, Logan groaning the entire time about how women could shop endlessly without a sweat, which of course Rogue and Donnie laughed at. They spent some time in a hair salon, fixing Donnie's ragged hair. Now it was cut to her chin in a straight line that curved around her pixish face. Most of the clothes they bought for her were a size or two too big because she was so skinny and Rogue expected that Beast would demand to have her fattened up. Because Logan was totally exhausted from being dragged everyplace but up, they stopped in one last store after the salon before going home. It was a tiny boutique next door to a music shop. Donnie had insisted that Rogue buy an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. Donnie said it was for the next time Rogue went on a date, to which Rogue roled her eyes. Content with their day's shopping, they left the store and started heading towards the car, but Donnie had stopped. She was standing outside the music store, staring into the window.  
  
"What's wrong, D?" Logan asked.  
  
She turned her head, "I dunno, it's just something feels familiar..."  
  
He stepped up to the window to see what she was looking at, "What the violin?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I used to play."  
  
The shop owner stepped out, "Something you like miss? The items in the window are on sale, if you see anything that strikes your fancy."  
  
She shook her head, "No I don't think so."  
  
"Go on Sugah, we got a little extra, why don't you get one of them little beginner violins or somethin'?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"A course Ah am, anythin' t' help you remember."  
  
She turned to the shopkeeper, "How much?"  
  
"75 with the bow, it's the last day for the sale."  
  
She turned to Rogue who nodded. Donnie followed the shopkeeper inside and bought a little Yamaha beginner's violin. She came back out with the case tucked under her arm and turned to head for the car. Logan and Rogue looked at each other with a tiny smile on each of their faces and followed her.  
  
  
  
  
When they got home, Donnie dropped her stuff on the bed in the room she had been given. It felt a little odd to be out of the medbay, but she knew it was an idea she could get used to. She still had to visit Dr. McCoy once a week to see how her wound was. The price one pays for freedom, she supposed. She stared at the box that contained the violin. It had felt comfortable in her hands when she picked it up. She looked at the fingers on her left hand. There were definite calluses, but they were all over her palms and on her right hand as well. She might have played violin, but then again, she might have not, it could have all been a figment of her imagination. She sighed and sat down next to the box and started to open it. Just then, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Donnie?" a distinctly German voice said, "It's Kurt, we spoke earlier."  
  
"Come in, Father."  
  
He stepped in the room, "Just Kurt, please. It's what everyone calls me around here. Well, that and Elf."  
  
She looked at his pointy ears and smiled, "I can see where you got the name."  
  
He grinned back, "Yes, it is a bit obvious, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me, did you not?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Is something troubling you, Kind?"  
  
"No, not really, it's just that it was nice to see something familiar."  
  
"Familiar?"  
  
"Well, you're a Catholic priest, right?"  
  
"Yes. You are Catholic?"  
  
"As far as I know, yes."  
  
"Then your memory is coming back?"  
  
"Not really, it's all kinda fuzzy still, like names and faces, and where I grew up, but I can remember that I was raised in the Catholic church."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and she started reciting a Hail Mary. When that was done, she started a Catholic mass in Latin, as much as she could remember.  
  
"Hmmm, it's not much, but it is something. I will help you in any way that I can. I hold regular mass at the school chapel on Sundays if you wish to come."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Come on, I will show you where it is," he held out a three fingered hand. She took it and followed him to the chapel, the violin forgotten.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, there's chapter 10, go review, now!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Once again, if anyone thinks they know what's going on, keep yer mouth shut! Y'll ruin it fer everyone! K, til next time. 


	11. New Power

Disclaimer: Ah, to own the X-men, or be a part of Stan Lee's dream, a hope, an aspiration, a logical impossibility, but still to dream. It is, however, Marvel's.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the next few days, Rogue, Donnie, and Logan were inseperable. You always saw at least two of them at a time. Donnie and Rogue would spend time together playing games and talking, Logan and Rogue would meditate together, Logan and Donnie went out to bars to shoot pool and the three of them together was a nightmare. They were usually very silent and would suddenly laugh as someone passed by, without a spoken word. It was if they had their own silent language. Students started to call them the "One Name Only" club. Rogue still spoke to the other X-men, but clung on to Logan and Donnie's company. The pain in her skin had also started to fade, but she didn't dare try her powers, Doctor McCoy's words still haunted her.   
  
Gambit felt somewhat left out, but he understood that it was for the best and supported Rogue in any way he could. If a student said something negative about his little Southern Belle, he gave them such a chewing out that everytime from then on they called him Monsieur Lebeau with a smile and a wave, then hurried out of the room as fast as possible. And that was just fine with him. He liked seeing Rogue happy and would do anything to keep her that way. Andrea, while she was very pretty, annoyed him to no end. She would always ask him to give her a hand with something or give her a ride somewhere. He tried to avoid her, but sometimes it was impossible, considering her prescient abilties. Still, he tried to play along with her crush, but always letting her know that he was meant for someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue and Donnie were sitting in the Lounge watching a movie. Rogue sat in the recliner while Donnie sat upside down on the couch, with her legs hanging over the back. She said that it made the movie better to watch. Rogue just shook her head and laughed, but she did have a point, the movie was pretty awful. This would be the last time she rented "Oh Brother Where Art Thou." The music made it endurable though.  
  
She was enjoying her and Donnie's conversation until Andrea passed by the lounge. Rogue made a look of disgust on her face and muttered something under her breath about a 'snakeskinned harlot.' Donnie laughed.  
  
"I think I know why you don't like her."  
  
"An' why's that Sugah?"  
  
"Well, for one, she's movin' in on your fella."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gambit, I know how y' feel about him. S'okay, don't be embarassed, he's a good guy, deep down, I'm sure of it."  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Second, she's an unknown factor and your instincts tell you not to trust her. Your powers aren't behavin' like they should be and somethin' in your head tells you to be careful. You know what everybody else's powers are gonna do to you, but hers are strange to you. They could also be real dangerous, and your unconcious realizes it, therefore, you don't like her."  
  
Rogue thought about it for a moment, "Ah don't know where you got that idea from, but it makes sense. Ah don't like her, cuz Ah don't know her, right?"  
  
"Exactly. She's a weirdo, ignore her."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah think Ah will."  
  
  
  
  
The very next day, they did exactly that. Rogue and Donnie were in the kitchen, making sandwiches for lunch when Andrea walked in the room.  
  
"Have either of you two ladies seen Gambit?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Excuse me, but I did ask you a question."  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"Are you even bloody listening to me?"  
  
They finished their sandwiches and turned to leave the room. As they passed her, Donnie whispered something. Something that sounded a bit like 'weirdo.'  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Donnie just smiled to herself and followed Rogue to the patio.  
  
After a few minutes, Logan joined them. "What are you two so smug about?"  
  
"Nothin'," they both chimed at once.  
  
He sighed, "I know better than t' go there. What are you two plannin' for today?"  
  
"Horseback ridin'," Rogue said.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "An' what about D? She got shot in the stomach two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Donnie started, "I been meanin' t' tell you!" She spun around in her chair to face Logan, and lifted her shirt, exposing her abdomen. Where there had been a nasty gunshot wound, there was now a pale pink scar.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"The doctor and I have a theory, come 'ere." Logan stepped over. "Gimme your hand," he hestitated, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything weird to it, just give it here." He stretched out his hand. Donnie grabbed it and as soon as he did, he felt a strange tugging sensation, followed by a flow of images and feelings. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was shocking.   
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"We discovered it during my last checkup. Somehow, we touched bare skin to bare skin and that happened. Doc figures its some sort of touch empathy, which might explain why Rogue's powers don't work on me. While she's suckin' stuff from my head, I'm suckin' it right back."  
  
"How come we didn't notice it before?"  
  
"Don't know, guess I wasn't really focusing on it and it was just sort of a low output, but that's how I healed so fast. I've been around you so much, that I must have picked up some of your healing abilities, but it only happens when I touch someone's skin and it doesn't stay. It's probably how we're able to know what each other's thinkin' all the time too. I act as sort of a conduit and we're linked. I need to look into it more, but I'm pretty sure that's how it works."  
  
Rogue nodded, "It makes sense, Logan. Mah skin hadn't been hurtin' as much either. Ah think she's been takin' off some of the pressure without even knowin'. Doesn' mean Ah'm gonna try and absorb anythin' soon though."  
  
"Probably a good idea, Darlin'. Until we know more about what she does, let's just keep it to ourselves. We don't wanna get anybody's hopes up, ya got me?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah got ya."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So who's up fer horseback ridin'?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so things start to unfold and answers begin to fall into place. Y'll keep yer mouth shut if ya know what's good fer ya. Now go and review. 


	12. The Violin, Part II

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this belongs to Marvel, so everything's a bit screwed up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gambit, there you are!" Kurt panted.  
  
Gambit spun around, a look of panic in his eyes which softened when he saw Kurt.  
  
"I've been looking all over...What is wrong mein Freund?"  
  
"Oh, not'in', jus' t'ought you might be Andrea."  
  
Kurt grinned, "Last time I checked I was not so well endowed and not as obnoxious."  
  
"Yeah, good t'ing too, else we woulda kicked you out a long time ago."  
  
"Well, serves you right for flirting."  
  
"Hey now, dat's not fair."  
  
"Oh yes it is. You're going to break poor Rogue's heart if your not careful."  
  
"I know, mon ami, I know. You had somet'in' to talk t' me about?"  
  
"Yes, I did. The other day, during Communion, I noticed something on Donnie's wrists."  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow.  
  
"On her right wrist, she had a black diamond and on her left was a cross with an eye above it. I've asked everyone in the mansion if they know what it is and they know nothing. I was about to start looking through the books, but then I remembered the diamond and thought maybe you might know something."  
  
"Hmmm, it sounds familiar alright, but I don' know why. I call Poppa t'night, see if he know anything, non?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I will go to the library and see what I can find."  
  
Gambit nodded and turned to leave when he suddenly felt a telepathic call from the Professor.  
  
"Oui, Professor?"  
  
' Gambit, since you and the other members of Storm's team are grounded due to Rogue's condition, how would you like to teach some of the students?'  
  
"What would I be teaching?" he asked skeptically.  
  
'You speak French do you not?'  
  
"Oui, a little. It's not good, but it could pass. You wan' me t' teach the little ones French?"  
  
'Yes,' the Professor chuckled.  
  
"I dunno, I t'ink maybe some of dem scared o' me now."  
  
'And why would that be, Gambit?' he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well, I been tellin' 'em off fo' not sayin' nice t'ings 'bout Rogue."  
  
'I see, well hopefully you won't have any problems getting their attention.'  
  
"I really don' t'ink dis a good idea Professor, but since it be you askin', I do it. Jus' don' s'pect many people to be takin' my class."  
  
'Oh, I suspect several people to take your class, considering I just made foreign language a requirement this semester. The students must take two in fact.'  
  
Gambit scowled, "Now dat jus' evil Professor."  
  
'Do you really think so?'  
  
"Oui."  
  
The Professor just chuckled and Gambit could feel his mind leave.  
  
"Dese kids gonna hate me," he said to no one in particular, "Gambit don' know de first t'ing 'bout teachin'. Cept maybe t'ievin'."  
  
"Ah think you'll do just fine, Swamp Rat."  
  
Gambit jerked around, a huge goofy grin on his face. "Rogue! You remembered dat I here in dis big 'ol mansion too, non?"  
  
Rogue smiled a little sheepishly, "Sorry, Remy. Ah just been a little preoccupied."  
  
"S'okay, chere. I understand. You just tryin' to sort t'ings out."  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess you could say that. Umm, Donnie an' Logan are goin' out t' the bar tonight, so I was thinkin' maybe you an' me could watch a movie or sumthin'?"  
  
If it were possible, Gambit's grin would have gotten bigger, "Dat sound like a great idea t' me."  
  
A huge smile spread across Rogue's face, "Ah was hopin' you'd say that."  
  
Gambit held out his arm, and Rogue took it without hesitation. From her hiding place down the hall, Andrea scowled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie stared down the length of the pool cue, a clove cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a Schmirnoff Ice by her right hand. She had been drinking and smoking since Logan had started bringing her to the bar. It felt very familiar to her, that and once she was around all the cigarette smoke, she had started having a nic fit. She knew that Logan didn't bring many people with him to play pool so she felt honored. They rarely spoke to each other while they were here, they just played. He had brought her because he thought that it might jar something in her, considering they got along so well in the first place. She had settled right in the first day.  
  
"Eight ball, left corner pocket." She struck the pool cue and sank the ball.  
  
"That's three outta five, D. Whadya say we call it a night?"  
  
She nodded, "Lemme finish my drink and we can go."  
  
He had to hand it to her, she could hold her liquor pretty well. She had downed three beers and could still form a coherent sentence and play pool like a shark. He wasn't gonna let her dive though, no way. Touch empathy or not. He didn't even know if she had a liscence. The bartender let her get drinks because Logan vouched for her and he had a hunch that she was older than 21. She finished her drink and ground out her cigarette.  
  
"Alright, let's go. Think Rogue took the opportunity to talk to the Cajun?"  
  
"I don't doubt it, Darlin'. This is the first night she really could and I think we have you to thank for that. Whatever yer doin', keep it up."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Say, you touched that instrument since you got it?"  
  
"Instrument?" he opened her car door for her, "Oh, the violin, no hadn't really thought about it. Been to busy I guess."  
  
"Why don't you give it a go tonight? Yer not doin' anything else tonight are ya?"  
  
"Don't think so. I'll take a look at it at least."  
  
"Sounds good. I think the Prof wants to give ya some trainin' in the danger room soon, just t' keep ya fit."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
They drove the rest of the way home in silence, not because it was awkward, but neither had anything else to say. They both liked it that way, they could here the world around them better and the world sounded marvelous.  
  
  
  
  
Donnie stared at the package containing the violin. Did she really know how to play? Would she make a fool of her self? She reached down to pick up the package and started to open the box. She held it as if it were a bomb about to explode. The box lid lifted to reveal the bow and the black case of the violin. She pulled out the bow and set it gently on the bed and undid the latches of the violin case. It was a simple instrument, made from cheap materials for the clumsy hands of a beginner. She picked it up and felt its weight in her hands. She brought it up to her chin and set it comfortably on her shoulder and tucked her head down to hold it. She picked up the bow and placed it against the strings, prepared to play the first note. What would happen, would she fail, would she succeed? Could she find an answer in this little piece of wood? With great anxiety, she pulled at the strings, revealing the first note...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit and Rogue sat on the couch in the Lounge. They had been watching movies all night, talking. They hadn't paid much attention to the movies at all, just talking, like they used to, before...everything. They had seen most of the films a dozen times and it didn't matter whether or not they paid attention, it was just good background noise.  
  
Gambit was happy, it was good to have his little Southern Belle back, even if for a little while. He thought about the last three weeks. They had been good for Rogue, but so hard on him. He tried to keep his distance, waiting for her to come to him first, but it was difficult. Sometimes he would find himself sitting in the shadows by whatever room she was in, listening to her talk and laugh and be happy. He couldn't help it, he loved her. But finally, his patience had paid off and she had come to him. Now he considered what he was about to do. He played with the lump in his jacket pocket again.  
  
"Rogue, dere's sumthin' I..." but he never finished, the mansion was filled with an ear piercing shriek. Both Gambit and Rogue turned to each other and exclaimed at once, "Donnie!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, another cliff hanger, what can I say? I'm evil. Muahahahaaaa!!! Go review, another chapter will be up on Wednesday. 


	13. One Simple Word

Disclamer: Marvel's  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue and Gambit pounded up the stairs to Donnie's room. They could hear other people in the mansion stirring. Logan was already at her door. He grabbed the knob and flung it open. Donnie was kneeling on the floor, the violin in one hand the bow in the other. She was shaking.  
  
"You okay, D?" Logan said in an urgent voice.  
  
Her head lifted and turned. Her face was streaked with tears. Other members of the X-men and a few students were standing in the doorway. Logan moved to help her up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone, really. I just didn't expect...I was...I mean, I...just listen."  
  
She pulled the instrument back up to her chin and placed the bow on top of the strings. She pulled and it whined in protest from her shaking arm. She steadied herself and played again. The most beautiful sound filled the room. She rocked back and forth to the tempo of a slow waltz, a look of pure joy on her face. Everyone was dumbstruck. Then suddenly, she switched from the classical beat to a fast and driving Zydeco, playing faster and faster and spinning while she did. Eventually she grew dizzy and lost her balance, to be caught by Logan. She gazed up at him, the most wonderful look of joy on her face. Logan smiled back.  
  
"Looks like ya really can play, huh, Darlin'?"  
  
She nodded and began to cry again, clutching the violin to her chest.  
  
"Come on, D, let's go downstairs and get you some warm milk."  
  
She rose shakily to her feet and leaned on Logan for support, still clutching the instrument for dear life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie sat at the end of the kitchen table, staring into the milk glass. Her violin lay beside it. She could hear voices outside the door.  
  
"She's just shakin' up Chuck, that's all. She didn't know that would happen."  
  
"I perceived as much, Logan, thank you. Do you think she would mind if I spoke with her?"  
  
"I don't think so, but you better ask her just to be sure."  
  
The kitchen doors opened and Xavier walked in wearing a dressing robe and slippers.  
  
"Do you feel like talking, Donnie?"  
  
She looked up, startled that someone had come in, "I suppose."  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. She lifted her head and looked straight at the Professor. "Rogue bought me this a couple of weeks ago while we were shopping," she said, indicating the violin. "I thought that I might have played before, so she bought it, hoping that it might jar my memory."  
  
"And did it?"  
  
"Well, I forgot about it for awhile, too busy to remember I had it. Well, Logan and I went out last night and he reminded me of it. So when we came back to the mansion, I pulled it out of the closet and played..." she caught her breath.  
  
"And?"  
  
She stood and walked to the window, where the first rays of sunshine were peaking over the horizon. "It was the most wonderful feeling I think I've ever felt, but it was also horrible, like I was dreading something."  
  
"Is that why you screamed?"  
  
She turned, "No. I guess I was just suprised by the sound. I hadn't expected it to sound like anything."  
  
"But you said you had thought you had played before?"  
  
"Yes, but I also began to think that maybe it was just a wish, or a whimsy, you know? Just something that I was hoping for."  
  
"I see. Do you know what you were dreading?"  
  
"No, I didn't remember anything when I played, just how to play. No memories came with it, just the exhilaration and the fear."  
  
"If you would let your barriers down, I could look inside your mind and help you. You realize that don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I won't let them down..."  
  
"Why not?" Xavier said, somewhat offended.  
  
"I can remember some events, like birthdays, some holidays, things like that. I always have been, but I don't see any names or remember any faces with them. It's like a blur of color and light, with me in the middle. The one thing I really remember is the first and last guy who read my mind without my permission."  
  
"It wouldn't be without your permission, Donnie. I would never do that."  
  
"I know, but I have to guide you through my mind. Do you understand? It's a defense I've set up over the years, but I've forgotten the defenses I put up. I could hurt you."  
  
"I understand. What happened to the telepath?"  
  
"He went mad...Couldn't form a coherent sentence. Eventually, he shot himself."  
  
Xavier stared at her in stunned silence. After a few minutes, he spoke again, "Was that intentional on your part?"  
  
She looked directly at him, her blood red eyes staring into his crystal blue ones. Xavier suddenly felt very cold.  
  
"Yes."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, but I felt that if I had continued, I would have ruined the mood. I'm sure you all understand. I'm gonna post another chapter right after this because I'm not going to be able to post for a while and I couldn't leave you all like this, with a horrible cliff hanger. So, now for the review. Go on, go on, it's just one little button. It won't kill you! 


	14. Babeling

Disclaimer: If anyone from Marvel ever reads this (haha), I claim no ownership whatsoever of these characters. Also, I'm not getting any money from this, so nyah!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After their her conversation with Xavier, Donnie left the kitchen and went upstairs to bed. Xavier had promised to start her training in the Danger Room in a couple of days, but she could feel that he was uncomfortable with it. She slept in late that day and came downstairs around noon. She went into the kitchen to grab a bannana and walked out to the patio. After a few minutes, Rogue followed her out.  
  
"What did you tell the Professor last night, Sugah?"  
  
"Not much, why?"  
  
"Well, he's been in his study for ovah an hour with Jean and Emma. Won't let anybody in at all."  
  
She shrugged, "Probably tellin' 'em to stay outta my head."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Cuz of somethin' I told him."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"You don't read minds so you got nothin' to worry about. I just don't like people messin' with my mind, okay?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Okay."  
  
"Great, what you got planned for today?"  
  
"Meditation with Logan and then some trainin' in the Danger Room"  
  
"So I'm on my own today?"  
  
"Looks about like it."  
  
She nodded, "Cool." Today was gonna be fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie had decided that today was a good day to play the investigator. She walked down to the school hall, looking into each room, searching for a particular person.  
  
"Ah ha," she whispered. She waited outside for the class to end and creeped in while the teacher had her back turned. She snuck up behind her and poked her in the back.  
  
Andrea spun around, "'Ow did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" she shrugged, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Sneak up on me? Nobody can do that."  
  
"Oh, how come?"  
  
"I 'ave th' ability to perceive your powers, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh you mean like telling the future?"  
  
"Yea, kinda."  
  
"Uh huh, and would this wonderful mutation be based on the ability to pick up on a person's brain waves and telepathic emissions?"  
  
"Nevah really though' about i', but yea, I suppose."  
  
"Well, you're screwed when it comes to me then, huh?"  
  
"If I can' read ya, I can' read ya."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"What d'you want, any'ow?"  
  
"What's your obsession with the Cajun?"  
  
"I don' 'ave an obsession wit 'im."  
  
"I see, and that's why you follow him around all the time."  
  
"That obvious, eh?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I just think 'e's cute is awll."  
  
"Well, he's got a lady, you know."  
  
"Whot, you?"  
  
Donnie laughed, "Goodness no! I'm here on the interest of a friend of mine."  
  
"The skunk?"  
  
"Watch it..."  
  
"Look, if she like 'im so much, she should pay 'im some more attention, am I right? It's not my fawlt if 'e goes for someone 'oo's around 'im more."  
  
"Look, lady, all I'm sayin' is this, if he likes you, he'll make the first move, otherwise, back off, k? It's gettin' kinda creepy."  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes. Donnie clasped her hands behind her back and skipped from the classroom and down the hall. Andrea dropped her facade, "Stupid little girl," she muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie stopped outside the French class and knocked.  
  
"Entrez Vous."  
  
"Bon jour!" she exclaimed as she bounced in.  
  
"Ah, Donnie, hello."  
  
"You done for the day?"  
  
"Far as I know, petite."  
  
"Well then, whadya say we go for a little walk?"  
  
Gambit smiled, "I been wantin' t' talk t' you anyways."  
  
  
  
  
"So, how you likin' it here?"  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I don't really have anything to compare it to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Everyone's really helpful though, it's nice."  
  
"Oui, de X-men bend over backwards fo' anyone."  
  
"You don't count yourself among them?"  
  
"Non, hadn't fo' a long time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don' really wanna talk about it now, petite."  
  
She nodded, "that's fine." Just then a dodge ball came zooming at her face and she had to duck.   
She jerked her head in the direction of the ball and saw a group of laughing boys, "YOU BETTER WATCH IT YA LITTLE PUNKS!!" The boys scattered.  
  
Gambit chuckled, "Now dat not a good way t' be makin' friends, non?"  
  
She glared at him, "That was intentional!"  
  
"Oui," he laughed, "still not de best t'ing to be doin' around teenage boys, it'll only encourage dem."  
  
She growled.  
  
"You been hangin' around Wolverine too much, petite."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Not a problem really, you just be pickin' up some oh his personality traits, 'stead o' gettin' your own back."  
  
"Maybe. Speaking of hangin' around people, that Norwood woman's trouble. She's up t' sumthin'."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why do you put up with her?"  
  
"Knowin' de danger's dere is de first step to avoidin' it. I play along wit her until she mess up, den we have some fun, oui?"  
  
"Oh, you are a rascal aren't ya?"  
  
"Le Diable Blanc, dat's what dey call me."  
  
"The White Devil?"  
  
"Oui," Gambit raised an eyebrow, "Parlez Vous Francais?"  
  
She stopped, a little stunned. She spoke again, "Oui, je le parle couramment, bien que je ne sache pas." Yes, I speak it fluently, though I don't know how.  
  
"What else you speak, petite?"  
  
"That I know of? Latin is all I think."  
  
He nodded, "Catholic."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Been wonderin' if dat was you in Mass."  
  
"It was."  
  
A smirk appeared on Gambit's face, "What do you say if we try and find out if you can speak anyt'ing else."  
  
It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "Whay did you have in mind?"  
  
"We do have a multi-national staff, non?"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Not yet, petite, but you will."  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, Donnie," the Professor began, "the purpose of this exercise is to see what you know. I have no intention of stressing you out or causing you any anxiety. If you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed at any portion of this, you may leave."  
  
She nodded. Ten staff members sat in front of her. A few of them she recognized like Kurt, Ororo, and Logan, but there were others that seemed very strange to her.  
  
"We'll start with some of the more common languages. We already know you speak French and Latin. Let's try Spanish."  
  
One of the teachers she didn't recognize began to speak. "¿Usted entiende lo que estoy diciendo?" Do you understand what I am saying?  
  
"Sí, muy bien, gracias." Yes, very well, thank you.  
  
"Italian."  
  
Another staff member she didn't know. The sounds were very similar to French and Spanish, but she shook her head. "Not a word," she said in English.  
  
"Alright, try Portuguese."  
  
Again, someone she didn't know, and sounds that were similar, but nothing she recognized. She shook her head again.  
  
"German."  
  
Kurt spoke this time, "Ich freue, Sie in der Masse dieser Sonntag zu sehen." I look forward to seeing you in Mass this Sunday.  
  
"Und ich freue, dort zu sein." And I look forward to being there.  
  
"That's two, Russian now."  
  
Storm spoke, A very good friend of mine taught me Russian.  
  
You speak it very well.  
  
"Three, Chinese."  
  
Again, nothing.  
  
"Alright, Japanese."  
  
Logan this time, I have a feeling you probably know this.  
  
You trust your feelings well then, Logan-sama.  
  
"Four. Now for some of the obscure languages..."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone stopped. Donnie stood, this was all too much for her at one time. "We've established that I can speak a whole lot of jibberish, but what have we accomplished? Not a damn thing! I don't remember anymore than what I did before, except for a bunch of mush! There are still no names, no faces. I can't remember where I was born, where I grew up, whether or not I had a dog or a cat, nothing!"  
  
"Donnie, these things take time."  
  
"Don't you think I understand that? And how do I know these are things worth remembering?"  
  
"They are you're life, Donnie," Storm began.  
  
"But I forgot them for a reason right?"  
  
"But surely you want to remember your family?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't even know if I have a family! I figure if they miss me, they would have come looking for me by now, don't you? If they don't wanna find me, then maybe I don't wanna remember them!"  
  
"Donnie, please, you are hysterical."  
  
"Hysterical? Who's hysterical, I'm just suggesting that maybe I'm better off not remembering anything!" And with that, she stormed out of the room. Everyone simply stared at each other. Logan was the first to speak.  
  
"well, that went well, didn't it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, really long chapter that time. Guess I just had a lot to get out. Sorry it wasn't as exciting as the last one, but too much excitement makes for pretty boring reading. I'll have some fun stuff later on. Thanks to the altavista translator for the translations. I couldn't find all of them, so that's why it's like it is. Boy do I wish I spoke all those languages.   
  
I think I'm still a ways off from finishing. It'll be anywhere between 20 and 30 chapters by the time I'm done, I think. Well, off to bed for me now. As for you, go review! 


	15. A New Development

Disclaimer: Umm, Marvel, yeah.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donnie sat on the grass beside a large oak, viciously tearing little blades of grass from the ground. Her hands were now a pale green from the sap.  
  
"Ya know, Ro wouldn't be to happy to see you doin' that."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
Logan sat down next to her. He took a deep breath and leaned against the tree. After a long time, he spoke, "The world is a pretty funny place sometimes, let's you have some things sometimes and others things the rest of the time and it's not always what you want. But you take what you get, and you use it and ya play around with it until it's a little closer to what ya want."  
  
She stared into the clouds.  
  
"Things can be pretty weird around here too. We got all types a kids and adults goin' through big changes in their lives. Ya get used to it after awhile. You always deal with what ya got. You understand what I'm sayin', D?"  
  
"I should just deal with all this stuff I have in my head, not knowin' where it comes from right?"  
  
"Kinda. Look D, I'm in the same boat as you. I've done martial arts for years and I speak Japanese, I fight with certain people all the time, but I don't know why I can do those things. I think I know, but I don't really remember. Some of it's age, but some of it's just cause I can't remember any of it. I deal with it, I move on. Yeah, I'd like to remember some things, like maybe my folks, my first girlfriend, but hell, ya can't always get everything. The world gives ya what it wants to give ya and that's about it. You'll get your memory back soon enough, just take it day by day."  
  
Donnie sighed, "I suppose, it's just aggravatin'"  
  
"A course it is, I'd be a bit worried if ya weren't goin' outta yer skull about it."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks, Logan."  
  
"No problem, Darlin'."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit ducked as the fifth spit ball hurled towards his head. "Madmoiselle Andrews," he began without looking up, "I t'ink maybe you should leave de class now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Non, you disruptin' de class, I want you out now," he lifted his head and looked straight at her. "Take your books wit' you, I don' wanna see you back in here til you come in to learn."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the bell for class to end rang. "'Member, I want your notecards on Monday," he called after his class as they left. He heard laughter from the doorway.  
  
"Remington Lebeau, Ah nevah thought of you as bein' able to handle kids," Rogue shook her head.  
  
A big grin spread across Gambit's face, "Neither did I, but I guess maybe Xavier t'ought I be good at wranglin' dem."  
  
"Did he now?"  
  
He looked at her slyly, "Was dere somt'in you needed, Chere?"  
  
"No, just guardin' yoah room from evil snakewomen."  
  
"Have you been seein' any around?"  
  
"Jus' one, but she saw me and hightailed it outta here," she laughed.  
  
"Good, Gambit be gettin' tired o' comin' up wit' excuses."  
  
Rogue simply smiled, "Join me for lunch Monsieur Lebeau?"  
  
He glared at her, "De only people dat call me dat be de students."  
  
"Ah'm jus' playin' with ya Sugah."  
  
"So how your powers been behavin', Rogue?"  
  
"They've been alright, Ah haven't really tried 'em out on anybody, an' Ah got no intention a doin' it anytime soon. How'd you know they were all haywire?"  
  
"Would you believe de Professor told me?"  
  
She tapped her foot, "No, Ah wouldn't, he's been tellin' everyone that Ah'm on a leave of absence on account o' my dreams. Hypnotic therapy and the like."  
  
He looked down at the floor, "I followed you and Beast de night he told you dat your powers weren't workin' no more."  
  
She glared, "An' why did ya do that?"  
  
"Cuz Gambit worry about you, Chere. I may not always show it, but I do and you weren't lettin' me in, so I let myself in."  
  
She sighed, "Ah know. Maybe it's bettah that you know now rather than findin' out latah when somethin' bad happens."  
  
"Not'in bad gonna happen, Rogue. I won't let it."  
  
She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Come on, we got a lunch date, 'member?"  
  
"Yeah, we do." They hooked arms and walked to the dining room.   
  
Donnie looked across the room to Logan and Storm and gave the thumbs up as Rogue and Gambit passed. They smiled back. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Professor."  
  
"I'm not disrupting any mischief am I?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "Me, mischief? Never!"  
  
He smiled, "Of course not. I've arranged a training session for you in the Danger Room for nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Is that alright or do you think you need more time to recover from the linguistics fiasco?"  
  
"No two days was enough time, don't worry about me. I'll be there, bright and early."  
  
"Very well, tomorrow then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie rose early the next morning to be in the Danger room in time. She put on a pair of black leotards and walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet Logan.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Don't be." He eyed her up and down, "Looks like ya put on a little weight since we brought ya in. Looks good on ya."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Well, here we go."  
  
They went to the underground levels of the mansion to the Danger Room which had been set up as gym for normal workout. She and Logan stretched first. There were a few other people in the Danger Room, just working out and honing their skills. A knot tied in her stomach, but loosened when she saw Gambit and Rogue working out together. They saw her and waved.  
  
"I figured you'd feel better if you saw some friendly faces."  
  
She nodded.  
  
The workout went smoothly, they finished with the simple excercises like jumping jacks and sit-ups and moved on to more complex with weights and resistance. They had worked for about an hour when Logan called it quits.  
  
"I could go for about another hour, Logan."  
  
"I don't think you should push it right now, D."  
  
She pouted a bit but consented.  
  
Right at that moment, the boys from the courtyard walked in, but Donnie didn't see them. One of them picked up a basketball from the rack and chucked it at her.  
  
"Donnie, look out!"  
  
She spun around and kicked the ball away right before it hit her face. She glared at the boys who scrambled from the room.   
  
"Take it easy, D. Little runts are gone now. That was a really great block."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Say, I know I said to call it quits, but I wanna try sumthin' if that's alright with you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well this," he raised a fist and threw an punch at her, which she deflected and countered. He threw another punch and was blocked again. As they went along, her movements became more fluid, almost like a ballet. He would attack and she would parry then attack him with punches and kicks. They went on like this for several minutes, mirroring each others moves. Everyone in the room had stopped to watch. Donnie grabbed a staff and began a viscious attack against Logan. Her movements were no longer conscious, but instinctual. Logan was being cornered into a wall. Finally, he hit a pressure point behind her knee, causing her leg to buckle and stopping the fight.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and gulped, "Yeah, just fine. Just gimme a minute."  
  
"I only know one man to move like that, and that was my sensei. Who trained you?"  
  
"Don't know, just came naturally I guess."  
  
Back in the gathered crowd, Gambit grabbed Kurt by the colar and dragged him to a corner.  
  
"Was ist los, mein Freund?" What is wrong, my friend?  
  
"You asked me a few days ago, what dose tattoos on her arms might mean, non?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I wasn' sure, but now I know."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She guild."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been on vacation, but here's a new chapter for all you loverly people. So...Review, now! Go! The almighty fic writer commands it! 


	16. Mutant Missing

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I'm just playing around with them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean she's a guild member?" Logan demanded.  
  
The X-men had gathered in the war room so that none of the students could hear their conversation.  
  
"I mean dat she be a member o' de guild, Logan," he answered. "What part o' dat do you not understand?"  
  
"How can you be certain?" Jean inquired.  
  
"A few days ago, Kurt saw some tattoos on her wrist, non?"  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"Well, he t'ought dat maybe dey tell us somet'in 'bout Donnie's past, but nobody knew anyt'in about dem, so he asked me."  
  
"And?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, t' be honest, I forgot."  
  
Kurt stared at Remy.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, "Rogue been havin' problems, I got a snake woman followin' me everywhere I go an' I just started teachin', my minds been on other t'ings."  
  
"Forgiven, but you remember now?"  
  
"Oui, dose tattoos. De black diamond don' mean not'in' cept maybe she a card fan, I dunno. But de cross wit' de eye above it, dat's old. It be in all de guilds old books 'bout de prophecies."  
  
"What prophecies?" Storm asked.  
  
"Old ones dat stay in de guild, oui? No offense Stormy, but it our business only."  
  
She nodded, "I understand, continue."  
  
"Well, dat image is only in our books, it no where else. She guild or Gambit losin' his mind."  
  
"So you guys just go around, declarin' to the whole world that you're a thief or whatever?" Logan asked.  
  
"Non, most of us don', but some of de higher ups may."  
  
"Bragging rights?" Cyclops inquired.  
  
"Non, more like a message to de other members o' de guild dat dey not t' be messed wit'."  
  
"Isn't that like asking for a death sentence?"  
  
"Non, dey de best at what dey do. It a death sentence to whoever messes wit' dem."  
  
"So she is an exceptional theif capable of protecting herself..." Beast stated.  
  
"Non, from what I saw, she no t'ief. I saw at least five times dat she could have killed Wolverine had he been anyone else."  
  
"Twelve Cajun."  
  
He nodded, "Twelve, she part of de assasins guild, dough where from, I don' know."  
  
The X-men took this new news quietly, absorbing the shock for several moments. Storm was the first to speak.  
  
"But you are guild patriarch are you not Gambit? Surely you must know something of who she might be?"  
  
"Oui, I am patriarch, I deal wit' all de guilds across de globe, but I can't keep up wit' all of de members. De guilds are always adopting and adding members. I know de patriarchs and matriarchs, but I don' know who dey responsible for."  
  
"You could ask around," offered Cyclops.  
  
"Oui, I could, but I won'."  
  
Logan exploded, "Why not? Don't you think she deserves to know?!"  
  
"I t'ink Donnie, was right, I t'ink maybe she don' wanna know who she is."  
  
"Explain," Beast demanded.  
  
"De guild not always de best place for people. It a hard life. True, dey teach you how to survive, dey keep you from starving, dey keep you of de streets. T'ings you steal, money you make, it all go to de guild and de prophecies, but de guild take care o' you so you don' need it. De guild take care of it's own. But jus' cause dey look after you doesn't mean you're safe. Dere's always a faction or a client or somebody dat not happy wit' you an' maybe dey send someone to deal wit' you."  
  
Rogue spoke for the first time, "What are you gettin'at Remy?"  
  
"I'm sayin' dat if her guild not lookin' for her maybe she slipped up or it to dangerous for dem to help. De prophecies come first. De guild's only interests are dem. I say if she don' remember and dey don' find her den it's just as well dat she don' know."  
  
"And if they do?"  
  
"We protect her and help as much as we can."  
  
"There are children here Gambit," Cyclops exclaimed.  
  
"Den may I suggest we don' make it well known where she is. De guild is my family and I'll protect dose dat I can."  
  
"And the prophecies?" Kurt asked.  
  
"De prophecies are a lie. I seen de fulfillment o' dose fairytales, dey only bring death."  
  
Logan stood, "Then we protect her."  
  
Gambit nodded and left the room, followed shortly by the rest of the X-men. No one noticed that Donnie had been listening from the shadows. After everyone left, she exited quietly and went to her room.  
  
  
  
  
Rogue walked along the grounds, thinking about what Gambit had said...'De guild not always de best place for people...' What did he mean? What kind of hardships had he gone through as a child? Gambit never spoke about his time with the guild or the rest of his past for that matter. She had bits and pieces from the memories she had absorbed from him, but that was it. Why didn't he open up? Was it really that difficult?   
  
"There you are, Rogue!" Beast shouted, interrupting her thoughts. She spun on her heels to face him.  
  
"You need me fo' sumthin' Beast?"  
  
"I'd like to discuss something with you."  
  
"Ahright, shoot."  
  
"You remember when we drove out those vigilantes at the orphanage?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, you remember that device they used to keep the children from using their powers?"  
  
"The X-Gene whatever?"  
  
"The Null-field Generator."  
  
"Yeah, that thing, what about it Sugah?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that until we figure out what's wrong with you, we can try it."  
  
"But that thing's huge, Hank! An' didn' you tell those reporters that it had limited range?"  
  
"Yes, it is, and it does, but perhaps a few hours each day?"  
  
"An' what would that accomplish?"  
  
"I hope that it will cause some of the excess thoughts to ebb off and allow for other procedures and tests. Then again, it may do nothing. The generator is still very experimental."  
  
"Mmmkay, are there any risks?"  
  
He nodded, "A few minor, compared to the long term effects of your condition."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, there is the possibility of some cell deterioration, but not enough to be serious. You may feel fatigued some days or a little naseaus, but nothing more. We can do a day on a day off to give your body time to recover. But as I said, these side effects are minor compared to the dangers you face now."  
  
Rogue thought about the new information for a few minutes and nodded, "Let's do it."  
  
As they turned to head back to the mansion, they saw Logan running towards them. He stopped a few feet from them, a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Rogue, you seen Donnie?"  
  
"No, the last Ah saw her was in the Danger Room. Why?"  
  
"Well, this is our night to go to the bar and I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"You check her room?"  
  
"First place I looked."  
  
"You don' think that maybe she went without you?"  
  
"No, she doesn't drive."  
  
"Are you certain?" Beast asked.  
  
"She's never driven before."  
  
"Let us check the garage to be sure."  
  
They looked over the garage from front to back and found nothing. As they turned to leave, Rogue saw something.  
  
"Wait," she commanded, "Remy's Harley's gone!"  
  
"You don't think he took it?" Beast asked.  
  
"We just saw him in the kitchen, makin' dinner."  
  
"I see, it appears that Donnie has run off."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll start having chapters out regularly again, but don't hold me to my word. Now go review!!! 


	17. The Sheit Hath Hitteth the Fan

Disclaimer: This has never been nor will it ever be mine. It is always and forever Marvel's.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan drove to the bar to see if Donnie had gone ahead of him. When he asked the bar tender, he learned that she had never been there. He went back to the mansion to check with Hank and Rogue's searches. They had found nothing and had even informed the Professor who had utilized the capabilities of Cerebra to locate her. Still, nothing. Logan began to become very aggitated.  
  
"Relax Logan," the Professor suggested, "I'm sure she's fine. She would not have taken Gambit's bike unless she was sure she knew how to operate it."  
  
"But why did she leave in the first place?" Rogue asked, "She seemed so happy this morning..."  
  
"She's been through a lot lately Rogue," Xavier explained, "We need to give her some time on her own to absorb it all. I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready."  
  
"And until then?"  
  
"We wait. If you would like, I can have X-corps look out for her."  
  
"Nah," Logan began, "if she needs time, she's gonna need space too. We'll wait."  
  
Fortunately, they didn't have to. Donnie swaggered into the mansion late the next morning. Her clothes were slightly torn and her face was smugged with dirt and what appeared to be blood. Logan was the first to see her.  
  
"Where'd ya go last night, Darlin'?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"The city."  
  
"Uh huh, well it looks like you had fun."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me what you were doing out there?"  
  
"I don't think it's really any of your business, Logan," she glared at him.  
  
"I think as your friend, I have a right to know."  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," she stated abruptly.  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I think you know why, Logan-sama."  
  
"What, your session in the Danger Room?"  
  
"It's not just that, Logan, it's everything. They're not comfortable with me around."  
  
"Whadya mean?"  
  
"I heard you all talking yesterday. You think I'm a danger to the school."  
  
"That's just Cyclops, he's paranoid 'bout everything."  
  
She shook her head, "Xavier's been jumpy around me ever since the night I played the violin. He's scared of me. All of them are. Everybody's gonna be a lot happier if I leave."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I'M GUILD!!" she screamed. By this time, other people had come to investigate. "You don't think I know how these people feel about Remy?! Most of 'em want him outta here faster than they can ditch him in a frozen waste land! The only reason they tolerate him is because they feel sorry for Rogue. I don't wanna be in that kind of situation."  
  
"I'm sure they're not gonna feel the same way about you. I mean you've helped Rogue so much..."  
  
"Look at my hands Logan!" She held her hands up to his face. They were dirty and stained red. "That's blood! Do you know how deep it goes?" He shook his head. "Neither do I! I do know it's pretty damn deep! Some things never wash." She spun around and stormed out the door.  
  
"Where are you goin'?"  
  
"Confession!" she screamed back.  
  
Gambit, who had been watching from the doorway of the lounge, turned and left the room. What had Logan seen in his eyes? Was it sadness? Logan shook off his bad feelings and went back to what he was doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I do not remember when my last confession was."  
  
"Continue, Kind."  
  
"I killed two men last night."  
  
Kurt was stunned, "This is very serious. Please explain."  
  
"I was angry and I went to New York to blow off some steam. They started harassin' me about my eyes and we started to fight...before I knew it, they were dead. I don't know how or why, none of their injuries were severe enough."  
  
"You should go to the police, Donnie."  
  
She shook her head, "They were a couple of street punks, nobody'll miss 'em. The cops'd probably thank me."  
  
"How did it make you feel to kill these two men?"  
  
"I didn't feel anything, I just was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They could have lived they could have died, it wouldn't have made any difference. I felt no anger, no regret, no pity or sadness...I just was. There was nothing."  
  
"I see. May I suggest then child that you pray. Pray with all your might for your soul and your sanity."  
  
"I think it's too late for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie slept for two hours that night and spent the rest of it packing and thinking. The next morning she began her rounds, to say goodbye to her friends...Hank, Kurt, Remy, Rogue and Logan. She wanted to say goodbye to the Cajun first, to thank him for his support and his willingness to look after her. As she approached the class rooms, she heard raised voices.  
  
"What is yoah business here snake eyes?!"  
  
"I 'ave no idea whot you are talkin' about."  
  
"Ah think you do! You din' come here t' teach."  
  
"Then please tell me whot I am here to do so tha' I can get on with it."  
  
"Ah think you're here to infiltrate the X-men. Who sent you? Mystique? Sinister? What were your instructions? Information gatherin'? Subterfuge? Assasination?"  
  
"You're mad!!!"  
  
"Am Ah?"  
  
"Yes, your debility is causing you extreme paranoia. You think ev'ryone's out to get you. You see enemies in ev'ry corna'. Maybe it's you who's against th' rest o' us."  
  
"That's it, Sugah! Yoah ass is mine!" Rogue lunged for Andrea's throat right as Donnie stopped at the door.  
  
"Remy!" she shouted, "Get Logan!!"  
  
By the time Gambit and Wolverine arrived, the scuffle had bloomed into an all out fist fight. Rogue kept punching and Andrea kept dodging. The two left destruction wherever they went. They knocked over chairs, left holes in walls and basically wrecked the classroom. A small crowd had formed outside.  
  
"Hold still ya damned snake head!"  
  
"Not a chance skunker! One hit from your fist and you'll crush my skull!"  
  
"That's th' idea!"  
  
"Rogue, Andrea," Logan began, "this is only gonna end in a lotta pain, now cut it out."  
  
Rogue turned to glare at him and Andrea took the chance to hook her across the face. Rogue raised an arm to block it, but a moment too late. Andrea's bare knuckles made contact with Rogue's skin. Both were frozen in place unable to move and then suddenly both were thrown away from each other as though given a huge jolt of electricity. Andrea's body slammed against the wall, made a sickening crack and slumped to the floor. Rogue's body hit the opposite wall and hit the floor. Everyone stared for a moment, shocked. Remy turned to Donnie.  
  
"Go get help, chere, now! Get Dr. McCoy!"  
  
Donnie turned to leave, but was stopped by a noise on Rogue's side of the room. Her body was thrashing against the floor, her limbs flailing wildly.  
  
"Cajun," Logan commanded, "get sumthin' fer her to bite down on!" Gambit dashed to the desk and grabbed a pencil. He reached Rogue's flailing form and shoved it in her mouth, only to see it crushed by the sheer force of her teeth.  
  
"It no use, she too strong."  
  
"I'd like to see her bite through adamantium." Logan knelt beside her and placed a finger between her teeth, wincing at the pain. "Donnie go...Now!"  
  
Donnie turned and ran to the medbay with one thought in her mind: If Andrea doesn't die, I'll kill her myself!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like the title says, things are getting a tad interesting. Go on and review. If you have any questions, I'll try and answer them at the end of my next chapter. I will not however, give any plot details. You just have to wait for that. =) Review...Now!! 


	18. Turning Point

Disclaimer: Marvel's  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well," Beast began, "both ladies are as close to stable as I can get them."  
  
Everyone in the waiting room tensed.  
  
"How bad is it, Henri?" Gambit asked hesitantly.  
  
Beast sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Andrea has serious cranial damage. There was some fluid build up that put pressure on her brain, but it has been relieved. If she survives, there is a strong probability of brain damage."  
  
"If?" Scott inquired.  
  
"Her injuries are substantial. I've done everything I can for her. The rest is up to her."  
  
Beast watched as each person slowly absorbed this new information.  
  
Gambit spoke again, "An' Rogue?"  
  
Once again, Beast sighed, "She is currently comatose."  
  
Gambit inhaled sharply and gripped the arms of his chair tightly.  
  
"She may come out of it and she may not. Only time will tell. All I can do is make sure they're comfortable and care for them. The rest is out of my hands."  
  
"You better hope that snake skinned bitch dies, Dr. McCoy," Donnie seethed, "or I will personally see to it that nature takes its course."  
  
"Now, Donnie, we've been expecting an accident like this to happen, we just didn't know how or when. It could have been anyone of us."  
  
Donnie had been staring at the floor, but now lifted her gaze to meet McCoy's eyes. Her stare was harsh and cruel. She shook her head and turned to leave the room. Logan caught her by the arm.  
  
"Where ya goin' darlin'?"  
  
"The Danger Room, to let off some steam."  
  
"Then yer stayin'?"  
  
"Yes," she paused, "I have a promise to keep."  
  
Logan turned back to Dr. McCoy. "You said you'd been expecting this for a while? You knew this might happen an' you didn't tell any of us?"  
  
"I did not want Rogue to be anymore estranged from the rest of you than she already was. I thought it was for the best. I was wrong, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, those two never got along. It just would've provoked Andrea into attacking her sooner."  
  
Beast nodded and turned back to the medbay.  
  
"Henri..."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I was wonderin' if I might be able to sit wit' her, in case she wake up, oui?"  
  
Hank allowed himself a small smile. He knew it was hopeless, but he would let the Cajun have his hope. "Of course," he nodded.  
  
Gambit followed Beast into the Medbay while the remaining X-men filtered out of the waiting room and off to other things to take their minds off of the two women hanging by a thread. Logan decided to visit Donnie in the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
  
Logan entered the Danger Room and was almost blown away by the sound. Donnie was playing very loud and obnoxious music to her workout. All of her motions were in beat with the driving techno. It was a beautiful and fluid sword dance. Logan admired her for several moments.   
  
She wore a pair of bike shorts and a sports bra to show off her fit form. The tiny scars that were on her body when she arrived had disappeared. There were still faint traces of the burn on her shoulder and the gunshot wound was a pale white mark on her abdomen. He walked towards her until he was right behind her.  
  
"Who gave you that?"  
  
She spun around abruptly, stopping milimeters away from slicing Logan up the middle. She looked at him blankly.  
  
"Who gave you that burn scar?" he asked again, indicating the mark on her left shoulder.  
  
She lifted her hand up to the old wound absently, anger flashed across her face. "I don't remember."  
  
"You remember enough to be angry 'bout it."  
  
She shrugged, "Habit."  
  
At that moment, Jean and Scott walked in, obviously with the same intentions as Logan and Donnie: To lose their anxieties in the fast paces of training. Donnie had gone back to her sword dance and Logan went for a Katana to join her. Suddenly, Jean screamed and Donnie dropped her sword, rushing over to her. Instead of comforting her, Donnie grabbed Jean by the throat and slamed her against the wall.  
  
"You went into my mind...Why?" Donnie demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jean gasped, half in fear, the other half in desperation. "Your mind was open, I just glanced..." Her eyes were full of panic.  
  
"Despite Xavier's warnings???"  
  
"I'm sorry!!" she wailed.  
  
"As you should be. You took something from my mind. What was it?"  
  
"I...can't...I don't know."  
  
"You do know! What was it?"  
  
By this time, both Logan and Scott were trying to pull Donnie away from Jean.  
  
"Donnie, that's enough," Logan ordered.  
  
"Please, it was a slip up, let my wife go! Please!" Scott begged, but Donnie only tightened her grip. Scott gave up and called for help at the comm.   
  
"This is an ememergency! Donnie is out of control!" Logan could hear scufflings from the higher levels of the mansion. Would they come fast enough.  
  
"Jeannie! Use your telekinesis!" Logan commanded her.  
  
This only seemed to provoke her fear, making her scream again.  
  
"What did you take?" Donnie demanded again.  
  
Jean finally caved, "One word..." she gasped, "father..."  
  
Donnie dropped Jean into a heap on the floor and stepped back, a look of horror on her face. Jean had begun to shake uncontrollably, muttering to herself. Donnie clutched at her chest and fell to her knees, rocking back and forth, "he's dead, he's dead!" she began saying, over and over again. The mantra became louder and louder until it built to a banshee wail. Her back arched and a tiny black ball of energy formed over her abdomen and grew gradually until it enveloped her completely. By now, most of the X-men had come to the Danger Room. They all stared in awe, unsure of who to help first. Several minutes passed and black ball remained. Donnie could no longer be see through its field. Jean was now huddled up against Scott, crying and shaking, every now and then letting out a loud sob, breaking the silence. Two minutes passed, still nothing, five minutes, Nightcrawler approached the sphere that contained Donnie's form.   
  
"No Kurt!" Xavier warned, "we have no idea what that is. That could kill her or you or both!" Kurt backed away.  
  
Ten minutes passed and finally the field began to break and Donnie dropped onto the floor. She was covered in tiny bruises and lacerations. They were all across her face and limbs and body. Her eyes and nose were bleeding. She was also a light shade of blue, as if partially frozen. Logan took his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
She looked at him strangely, as if seeing his face for the first time, then nodded. Shakily, she got to her feet and took a few unsteady steps, but her feet soon gave out and she was on the floor again. She tried again to stand and passed out. Logan lifted her into his arms and looked over at Scott. There was a mixture of fear and rage on his face. Jean was still crying uncontrollably with no end in sight. Finally, Scott picked her up and moved to follow Logan out of the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beast was completely exhasperated when they brought the two women in.   
  
"What happened?" Both Logan and Scott shook their heads.  
  
"Everythin' was fine one minute and the next Donnie was about ready to rip Jeannie's head off," Logan explained. "She kept sayin' sumthin' 'bout Jean goin' in her head." Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"Set them down over here. Really, I do not understand what's going on with the women in this house!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I did warn them," a voice said from behind.  
  
"Ah Professor," Beast said, relieved, "can you explain what happened?"  
  
"Yes," Xavier began, "against all previous warnings, Jean read Donnie's mind."  
  
"An' that's bad?" Logan asked.  
  
"Extremely. The other night, Donnie explained to me that she had set up defenses in her mind against telepathy, that any attempt to breach those defenses could result in complete madness."  
  
The color drained from Scott's face. "But Jean got a word from her...'father' I think it was," Logan explained, "Jean said sumthin' about D's mind bein' open."  
  
"Then her defenses were down, but Jean is still in danger. I truly believe that Donnie's mind is dangerous to anyone who goes in uninvited. I will do what I can, but I think that Donnie is the only one who can help her."  
  
Xavier spent the rest of the day and most of the night trying to calm Jean's mind, taking breaks as he needed them. He left the medbay around 2am, having only made minor progress. Dr. McCoy gave Jean a sedative and went to get some rest. Gambit had fallen asleep by Rogue's bedside, his hand around hers. Logan had offered to do night duty in case there was an emergency and was pacing outside the medbay doors, listening intently for any sign of distress. True, he didn't have much medical experience, but he cared about the women in that room. He wanted to see to it that nothing happened to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy waited in the shadows for the little man to turn the corner. He would have to be quick. He knew the man was quick and alert so he wouldn't have much time. The man turned and he ran across the medbay soundlessly to the bed with the black haired woman. He reached in his pocket and produced a small syringe. He injected something at the base of her neck and then quietly removed the medical equipment, careful not to make a sound. The man came back around the corner and the boy froze. He slowed his breathing to nothing and waited. Good, he wasn't seen. The man turned again and he lifted the woman out of the bed and carried her out of medbay. How long before the brute realized she was gone? Not long enough, the boy knew, but better to face him after he had gotten her than while he was trying to rescue her. He just hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, another cliff hanger, and I'm sorry, it's just the way I write. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far. Now that I'm back, the chapters will be up as regularly. Every Wednesday and Saturday. And don't worry, I'll keep writing. I love this story as much as you guys. And besides, if I don't finish it, I'll go batty. Go review now and wait for Wednesday's chapter and an answer to who the boy is and why he's kidnapping...er...rescuing Donnie. 


	19. Show Down, Part I

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Marvel, I swear!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan was pacing back down through the lobby when he heard a noise from the medbay. He rushed in to find that Andrea had awoken and was now struggling to move.  
  
"Easy darlin', you had a pretty nasty fall."  
  
"'Ow nasty?" she gasped from the pain.  
  
"Well for sure, you've got a concussion and possibly some broken vertabrae, but you'd have to ask the Doc to be sure."  
  
She closed her eyes and slumped against the bed, "I see. 'Ow long do I have?"  
  
Logan sighed, "He doesn't expect you to live through the week."  
  
She nodded slightly, "If the li'l girl doesn' kill me first, righ'?"  
  
He smiled, "That about sums it up," but his smile was sad. She seemed so strong now, but he knew she didn't have a chance. Even if she lived, she would be hunted endlessly by Donnie and God only knew who else. "I'm really surprised you didn't see this comin'."  
  
"Unfortunately, I can only see the immediate fate of others, not of meself. All I knew is was that if I punched Rogue, it would 'urt 'er. I didn' know I'd be done in meself."  
  
"Understandable I guess."  
  
She nodded, "I 'ave a confession to make Logan."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "An' what would that be darlin'?"  
  
She beckoned for him to move closer. He leaned his head in and she beckoned closer. He leaned his head down to where his ear was right by her mouth. She spoke so softly that only his hightened senses could pick it up. When she had finished he leaned back aghast. "Oh, and one more thing, I think you'll find that your li'l pet 'as gone missin'." She smiled cruely. "I didn' see who it was, but I 'ope whoever they are, they got somethin' vicious in mind." She closed her eyes and he could hear a faint popping sound. Her body jerked once and was still. Logan walked over to the comm unit.  
  
"Beast, this is Logan, you might wanna get down here, Andrea's dead."  
  
"I'll be right down Logan, just stay there...Logan? Logan?" but he wasn't listening. He was over at Donnie's bed, searching for any signs. He picked up a faint trace of something. It was hidden, rather well, under other smells of anticeptics and disinfectants...hospital smells. He followed it to the air ducts and out of the medbay.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy was running now, he had to get her out before they discovered she was gone. He knew the chances of that were slim, but he had to try. He heard the sound of feet landing on the floor. He cursed under his breath, the little hairy brute had found him out. He quickened his pace.  
  
"Stop right there!" Logan growled.  
  
The boy examined his surroundings and set Donnie down gently agaisnt the wall where he could be sure that no one could come from behind and take her. He turned around and faced Logan.  
  
He was tall, over six foot and muscular. He couldn't have been more than 18 or 19. He had long dark auburn hair with a white streak in it that he pulled back into a tight ponytail. He wore clothing that looked suspiciously like Gambit's old guild uniform and his eyes were a shimmering red.  
  
"You're quite the clever one boy," Logan sniffed the air, "or should I say blood sucker?"  
  
The boy gave a full, toothy grin, showing off two pearly white fangs. "You guess right old man. You pretty smart y'self. Too bad I'm gonna have t' beat you to de ground, non?"  
  
Logan laughed, "I'd like to see you try, boy."  
  
At that moment, Beast came running down the hall, "Logan what's wrong? I saw that Donnie was gone and...oh."  
  
"I can handle this Beast, go tell the others we got an intruder in the house. Tell 'em to check for any others."  
  
"I promise you mon ami, dere be no more in dis house. Just me." He pulled a whip from his side, "Shall we dance?"  
  
Hank turned and ran to the nearest comm unit, "Attention X-men, intruder alert. I repeat, intruder alert. Please report to basement level one!"  
  
Logan and the boy began to circle each other, like two wild animals waiting to attack. The boy made the first move. He lashed out with his whip and Logan grabbed it, wrapping it around his wrist. He tried to use it to pull the boy to him, but the boy was too fast and twisted it, pulling Logan to the ground. He retracted the whip and struck out again. This time, the whip had a strange red glow to it. It hit Logan across the chest and he was blown backwards by an explosion. He shook his head and stared up at the boy, dumbfounded.   
  
"Neat trick, non? De whip is made of leather, wit' a liquid metal core dat allows my charges to flow t'rough it. Because it is a conducter, de whip itself is not harmed, but de charge can be deadly to dose who touch it." He grinned.  
  
"Alright boy, the gloves are off. You wanna play games? I'll play with you, and I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face." He charged at the boy.  
  
Donnie began to stir in the corner. She opened her eyes to see two men circling each other. She saw one strike out at the other one. One fell to the floor and the other one struck out again, knocking the other one further back. The one attacking said something and the other man charged. Suddenly she recognize who they were.  
  
"STOP!!!" she screamed.  
  
Logan stopped in mid punch, claws extended and looked at her. "You okay D?" She looked at him strangely then at the other man.  
  
"Nicky??"  
  
He pushed Logan away from him and ran to her side, "Lu, you're okay. I was worried dat I got here too late, dat maybe..."  
  
"Shhh, I'm fine. Everyt'in's okay now. I just wanna know one t'ing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What took you so long?!"  
  
Nicky laughed, "You be one hard madmoiselle to find ma soeur!"  
  
She lauged with him.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Oui, I t'ink so."  
  
He gave her his hand and she used it to steady herself.  
  
"You a mess."  
  
She looked down at herself and noticed all the bandages, "So I am."  
  
"Donnie, do you know this boy?" Logan asked.  
  
She looked at him, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Donnie...It's what you told us to call you."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes and then softened, "My name is Lucretia, but you may call me Anne if you like. Nicky is my brother."  
  
The rest of the X-men came running into the corridor, ready for a fight.  
  
"It's alright," Logan assured them, "they know each other."  
  
Storm stepped forward, "You know our Donnie?"  
  
The anger flashed in her eyes again. Nicky stepped in front of her. "Please, dat is a hard name for both of us to hear. Call her Lucretia or Anne if you must, but please don' use dat name."  
  
Storm gripped Logan's shoulder, "Logan, he is a vampire!"  
  
"I know darlin', nothin' to be done about it."  
  
"You may relax Madame Monroe, I am not here to take you back to your master. A promise is a promise. He will wait."  
  
"How do you know..."  
  
"I know many t'ings Madame."  
  
"Is she...?"  
  
Anne laughed, "You would have known by now my dear Ororo," she stopped. She leaned over to her brother and sniffed at his clothes. "She's wit' you!"  
  
Nicky turned towards his sister, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Dat witch, you brought her wit' you?"  
  
"I had no choice Lu, she followed me."  
  
Anne glared at her brother.  
  
"He is correct," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"I thought you said there were no more!" Logan demanded.  
  
"Oui, I did. I only meant dat dere were no more vampires. She won' harm you, her business be wit' ma soeur."  
  
"That it is," the woman stated.  
  
"Anne, who is this woman?" Logan asked.  
  
"You asked me yesterday, who gave me dis scar," she said, indicating her left shoulder, "Well, dere she is. An' today, she pay for it!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter, as promised. Believe it or not, things are coming to a close. It shouldn't be more than five chapters, if that. Within the next two, you'll find out who Donnie/Anne is and what's she's doing with the X-men. Who the mystery woman is and a whole score of other things. If ya know what's goin' on or ya think ya know what's goin' on an' ya know what's good fer ya, y'll keep yer traps shut! Please go and review. I appreciate everyone who's done so so far. It's good to know that people are enjoying this little story. See you in 3! 


	20. Show Down, Part II

Disclaimer: All of this is Marvel's  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now be reasonable," Logan intoned.  
  
"Reasonable?" Anne barked, "I am being reasonable. Dis woman tried t' kill me. Now I pay it back in kind."  
  
Nicky nodded and the woman stepped forward allowing herself to be seen clearly for the first time, somewhat. Her features were indiscript. There was nothing remarkable about her. She was strikingly plain with no outstanding point on her body. She could have been anyone, but Logan felt that somehow he knew her. The only thing worth notice was that she wore a long gray cloke with a hood and carried a staff.  
  
"Don' involve y'selves, X-men," Nicky warned, "dis is between de two o' dem."  
  
The X-men stood still, too shocked to move. They were about to watch Donnie, no Anne, murder someone. How could they allow it? Yet, they couldn't move.  
  
"Lu, I brought you some t'ings." He reached into a side bag and pulled out two short swords, "T' even t'ings up," he explained.  
  
Anne nodded in apprectiation and took the blades greatfully. She nodded her head to the other woman, "Shall we?" The other woman nodded back and lifted her staff in defense. The two circled each other as Logan and Nicky had earlier, staring intently at each other. No one was sure who attacked first, they moved at each other simultaneously. The odd woman blocked with her staff as Anne's blades cut into the wood. The other woman pushed her away and swung. Anne deflected it easily. It went on like this for a long time.  
  
Logan stood there watching the two women, their moves, the looks on their faces. He listened to their voices and inhaled their scents, trying to figure out who the other woman was. Suddenly it hit him, but before he could say anything, Cyclops reacted.  
  
"Please, Anne stop, no good will come of this! Killing her will not bring back your father!"  
  
Anne flinched for a moment, almost allowing herself to be bludgened by the other woman's staff.  
  
"A good trick, Summers," she seethed, "but dat won' save her. You're a clever man, it's too bad you have to die."  
  
Cyclops's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh no, not today Monsieur. You have yet to commit your crime, but when you do, you die."  
  
"I will not allow it!" the other woman shrieked.  
  
"An' how you gonna stop me when your dead?" Anne smirked and intensified her attack. The other woman could barely keep up.  
  
Logan grabbed Nicky by the scruff of the neck, "Stop this, now!" he growled.  
  
"I am sorry monsieur, but dat is impossible. My sister swore vengence and she will take it."  
  
"You'll stop her or I will personally rip you to shreads!"  
  
"You can try mon ami, but I don' t'ink you'll get very far. An' besides what would dat accomplish? She'd still kill her."  
  
"You're just as contrary as that damned Cajun..." Logan stopped, "Gambit..."  
  
"Dere, you figured it all out on your own. Better hurry, it won' be long now before she go to dat big garden in de sky," he gave Logan a wicked smile.  
  
Logan turned and ran to the medbay. Gambit was still asleep next to Rogue.  
  
"Cajun get up! Now!" Gambit lifted his head groggily.  
  
"Was wrong?"  
  
"Anne, I mean Donnie's in trouble."  
  
Gambit looked at him strangely, "What you mean?"  
  
"She's about to do something she's gonna regret, now come on!"  
  
"But Rogue?"  
  
"She ain't wakin' up anytime soon, Gumbo. Now move it!"  
  
Sadness flickered in Gambit's eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but there are more pressing issues right now. I can't reach her an' since Rogue's out, you're the next best candidate. Now please, come on."  
  
Gambit stared at him for a few minutes and finally got up from his spot.  
  
"Great, let's go. Oh, and one thing, she's got her memory back, call her Anne."  
  
Gambit looked a little stunned as he absorbed the information and then nodded.  
  
"Le's do dis."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gambit rounded the corner to find Anne fighting a strange woman. "Looks like she winnin'. I don' see what de problem is."  
  
"We can't calm her down and we're not about to let this lady die."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Anne," he called out, "Calm down petite. Le's talk dis out."  
  
Nicky shook her head, "Call her Lu, she'll listen better."  
  
"Lu!" he called again, "back on down. Dere be no need to fight. I know you better dan dis, dis ain' like you. Come on, we go play some cards."  
  
Anne stopped and turned. She stared straight at Gambit, as if she were looking at someone she had lost and just found again. "Non, C'est impossible," she muttered.  
  
The other woman took that opportunity to strike. She hit Anne in the head with her staff, knocking her to the ground. She placed the staff firmly on the ground and began whispering a chant. Anne rose dizzily from the ground as a faint mist formed around her. As she came to her senses, her eyes filled with horror and she began to scream. "Please no! I'm sorry! I thought...I mean if I had... Please, forgive me!" she fell in a heap on the floor, muttering incoherently. The X-men stared at the other woman.  
  
"What did you to her?" Cyclops asked, amazed.  
  
"A simple trick really," she smiled. "Not exactly the desired effect, but she is neutralized."  
  
"What are you?" Cyclops asked again.  
  
"She's a sorceress," Logan answered him for her.  
  
The woman looked at Logan, "So you have figured me out? I should have expected it from you. You after all know me the best. That is, next to my dear friend Jean."  
  
"Who are you?" Beast demanded.  
  
"It's of no matter, I've done what I came here to do."  
  
"And what is that," Xavier finally spoke.  
  
"To make sure she doesn't cause anymore trouble. Isn't that right?" she said as she grabbed Anne by the hair and lifted her from the ground. "Tell them what you see!" she commanded, "Tell them!"  
  
"I..." she began.  
  
"Dat's enough!!" a voice ordered. "You shall not harm another hair on her head!" A man stepped out of the shadows dressed in white with white hair and red on black eyes.  
  
"What is this? Grand Central?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Witness," Bishop breathed.  
  
The woman dropped Anne to the ground and she scrambled to her feet, staring at the man before her. Her eyes were full of wonder and amazement. Suddenly, she came to her senses and charged at the man. She ran into him full force and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
Nicky was still stunned, "Mon Dieu! Pappa, we t'ought you were dead!"  
  
"You t'ought wrong, petit, now come here and give yo' Pappa a hug." Nicky ran over and joined his sister. The man, now identified as Witness, stared angrily at the woman.  
  
"Stormy," he began, "I would have never o' t'ought you had it in you. Cyclops yes, but you? Dey just pups."  
  
The woman just stared at him, stunned and speachless. Her features began to sharpen, revealing creamy brown skin, flowing white hair, and liquid blue eyes. It was Storm, a few years older. None of the X-men knew what to say or to think. Storm was standing right beside Logan, but she was also in front of them.  
  
Cyclops stepped forward, "Does somebody want to explain what's going on?"  
  
Witness looked at him and began to laugh. "O' course," Witness smiled, "but perhaps someplace more comfortable and where de injured can be left in peace, non?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There it is. It's probably pretty obvious what's going on, but still, try and keep your mouths shut. I really don't wanna ruin it for anyone just in case. Go review now, please. Thanks. See you in 4! 


	21. Answers

Disclaimer: To own Marvel, what a dream. If wishes were horses...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xavier brought them all to the war room, away from the prying eyes and minds of students. They all situated themselves around the room. "Witness," he began, "I would apprectiate it if you explained some things."  
  
"I t'ink it better dat maybe Anne tell you."  
  
Nicky shook his head, "She out Pappa, de fight took everyt'ing out o' her."  
  
The older Storm snorted and crossed her arms. The other Storm looked across to her, wondering how she could have become so cynical and bitter. It didn't make any sense, she always considered herself a kind and nuturing person, never willing to attack or even kill another. Sure she had thought about it from time to time, so does every human being, but she had never conciously acted upon it.  
  
Witness moved over and nudged the girl awake. "You can sleep later, now not de time fo' dreamin' petite." Anne nodded.  
  
"Oh, Lu," Nicky began, "I found dese in an closet down in de medbay. De shirt's not any good anymore, but yo' jeans may still be okay." He handed her a pile of clothing, folded neatly. He was right, the shirt had a huge hole in it and was stained with blood, but the pants only had a few dirt stains on them from travel. She put them on over her bike shorts and suddenly put her hand over her right pocket. She reached in a pulled out a man's black wallet. She sat back down at the table, oblivious of all the eyes on her. She opened the wallet and began flipping through it, she pulled out old pictures and began passing them to the X-men. Storm was the first to react.  
  
"By the goddess," she exclaimed, "that's..."  
  
"Oui, dat is ma mere an' mon pere on deir wedding day." She passed out other pictures and finally stopped. She pulled a card out of her wallet. It was a plain gray card with nothing on it but her picture and a black square. She put her thumb on the square and a holographic image of her projected from the picture. A voice sounded from no where:  
  
"Mutant identification card for Lebeau, Lucretia AnnaBelle. Daughter of Rogue and Remington Lebeau. Age 22, height 5'6", weight 135lbs, hair black, eyes red, date of birth July 3rd, 2005. Graduated Sacred Heart High School May 10th, 2020, Graduated Cambridge University May 9, 2023 with a degree in Physics and a degree in Mutant Social Sciences. Current location, New Orleans, Louisiana. Current Occupation, Mutant Case Worker. Mutation, manipulation of gravity and spatial anomalies. Mutant Level, 4. Warning, mutant may be dangerous, access restricted, approach with all caution."  
  
The X-men looked at the projection with complete shock. She was Rogue and Gambit's daughter and they had never even suspected. But now that they realized it, she did resemlbe them greatly. She had her father's eyes and mouth, her mother's face and frame, the mannerisms, the attitudes, they all fit. Then slowly, one by one, they turned their attention to Nicky. He looked more like his father, save his hair and the shape of his eyes. They all felt pretty stupid for not noticing it sooner.  
  
Xavier was the first to speak, "What is the point of this card?"  
  
Anne took a deep breath as she formed the words in her mind, "In 2008, de U.S. government will pass a mutant registration act..." The X-men started to object and voice their anger, but she raised her hand to silence them. "If you want me t' continue, you gonna have t' keep yo' mouths shut." They quieted down. "It was actually Xavier dat pushed for it," she stated, looking directly at the Professor. He looked at her, stunned. "I understand, you had no choice, or rather, won't."   
  
The older Storm snorted again, "A little late to start understanding, don't you think?"  
  
"I understood de circumstances even before dat!" Anne retorted.  
  
"Then explain to me why you did it!!"  
  
"You wouldn' understand, not yet."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Anne simply shook her head. The older Storm stood up to attack and was suddenly pushed back into her seat by an unseen force.  
  
"Jean!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Let the girl explain, Ororo," Jean requested. She was steadying herself in the doorway. Scott jumped from his spot to help her to a seat. When she was seated, she nodded to Anne, "Continue, please."  
  
Anne nodded back and took another breath, "De tensions between mutants an' humans had become so bad dat dere was no ot'er way out. It would have come t' war if Xavier hadn' done what he did. As part o' de law, ev'ry mutant born come into deir powers after July 1st 2000 was required t' register. Registration required a card an' a trackin' device implanted at de base o' de skull. I have since had mine removed," she said bitterly. "De cards are updated every year," she continued. "Dey give all de information on de mutant. It was intended to be a protection fo' humans so dat dangerous mutants couldn' get to places dat could be harmful, like a nuclear plant or congress, wit'out an escort. Now it be a way t' hunt down mutants an' lock dem up."  
  
"What about the levels?" Xavier inquired.  
  
Anne sighed, "Anot'er way t' manage mutants. Possibly de worst idea ever. De levels are 1 t'rough 5. One bein' de safest mutant possible an' five bein' de equivalent of Magneto or Apocalypse."  
  
"And you are a level four?" Xavier asked again.  
  
"Oui, ever since I was 12 an' my powers increased."  
  
"And your brother?"  
  
Nicky smiled, "I beat de system." Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Can' have a level if you be dead," his smile broadened, showing his vampire fangs.  
  
"Why is the idea of levels so bad?" Jean asked.  
  
"De problem wit' havin' as much power as Magneto or Apocalypse is dat people panic an' if dey know you have dat much power dey not gonna let you out in de open. Level five mutants are either imprisoned or..." she paused, "exterminated."  
  
Gasps were heard around the table.  
  
"Dere are a few mutants who escaped dat fate by fleein' de country t' de U.K., Australia, an some o' de Asian countries, but dey be few."  
  
Beast finally spoke up, "What about those graduation dates? Are they accurate?"  
  
"Yet anot'er part o' de act. Excellerated schoolin'. No one can be denied education, but de faster dey get a mutant t'rough school, de better. I didn' have any friends outside de Guild until College. I had t' go to England cuz no American school would take me. Dey can't deny regular education, but when it comes to de university, dey can do whatever dey want. Unfortunately, one o' de rules was constant escort and dose damned Nul-Fields," she spat.  
  
"I don't understand," Beast began, "those fields are harmless, save for a few side effects."  
  
"Fo' normal mutants!" she exclaimed, "but fo' de newer mutants, it death!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Betas, or mutants with multiple x-genes, take more damage. As you know Doctor, dose fields turn of de x-genes an' in a normal mutant, dat's not too bad. It just like losin' a sense temporarily, but wit' de beta mutants, de x-genes are connected t' ot'er systems like blood production and synapse response. Expose one o' dem to a nul-field fo' too long an' it's total body shut down. After a while, de exposures take deir toll, like radiation exposure. Side effects can be nausea, temporary loss 'o equilibrium, difficulty breathin', all sorts o' t'ings."  
  
"Simple rumor," the old woman stated.  
  
Anne glared at her, "You haven' seen de t'ings I seen. You don' work where I work. As a mutant case worker, I am responsible fo' improvin' de live o' ot'er mutants. From time t' time, I see a beta come in wit' a bad case o' de nullies, dat's what we call it. Sometimes, we even get babies in cuz deir mammas birt' dem in nul fields t' protect demselves and deir children. In some places it law. Jus' a few days ago, we lost a newborn."  
  
"It could be anything! There is simply no proof!" the other woman argued.  
  
Anne sighed, "Dere aren't many betas, just as dere weren' many normal mutants towards de beginning o' de 1900s," she explained. "Many people just dismiss it as bad genes or de demise o' mutants. But de truth is, it because o' de advancement o' mutants. Betas are more advanced dan normal mutants. Dey have more concentrated powers an' most of dem don't have many physical mutations, sort o' as a defense against bein' hunted down. An' as I said, dey have more x-genes, connected to more systems in de body meanin' dat deir mutations are more a part o' dem. De fields shut down de normal x-gene, de one dat both betas and normal mutants have, but betas can still use deir powers cuz it doesn't shut 'em all down completely, just shuts 'em down enough to screw wit' deir systems. I don' know de exact biology cuz I'm not a genetics expert or not'in'. It just be de way it was explained t' me."  
  
The old woman shook her head, "There is no evidence that beta mutants even exist. This disease is an urban legend used by mutant terrorists to gain sympathy for their cause."  
  
"An' de Legacy Virus, was dat an urban legend?" Nicky asked.  
  
"That was completely different. We had definite evidence from the man who created it and from notable doctors around the globe. It was a real threat. No one has come forward with anything like that."  
  
"You've even seen it!" Anne screamed at her, "you just don' want to except it cuz de t'ought o' sumt'in' more advanced dan you scares you, just like mutants scare humans!"  
  
"Are there any treatments?" Beast interjected.  
  
"Oui," Anne nodded, "Gene t'erapy's de main one. Ot'ers go more extreme routes."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Black market, vampirism, isolation..."  
  
"Enough!" the old woman interupted, "I have heard enough of this. How can you carry on a normal conversation with this woman?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Xavier asked.  
  
"She's mad! You can't really believe anything she says," she accussed, "This girl is a murderer and a thief! I want justice!"  
  
Anne stood up, "An' what does dat say 'bout yo'self, madame? You too were a t'ief."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You betrayed everyone who ever loved you. You betrayed your parents, you betrayed us!"  
  
"You don' understand de circumstances! I did what I had to!"  
  
"I understand very well! You were Sinister's little minion, just like your father! You did what he told you without question. You didn't even blink when he told you to kill the Professor!!" There were tears in the old woman's eyes.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Anne. She drooped her head slightly.  
  
Gambit, who had been very quiet up until that point, spoke, "Is dat true, petite?"  
  
"Which part? Dat I killed de one man who brought peace between humans an' mutants or dat I made a deal wit' de Devil?"  
  
"Bot'."  
  
"Well, den de answer is yes...to bot'. De old witch be right, I'm a murderer an' a t'ief, but I didn' kill Xavier cuz Doctor Essex tol' me to, I killed him t' save him."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, some of you were confused from last the last chapter. Witness is a mutant that exists in every time. He's just there. It was believed that he was called Witness because he witnessed the downfall of the X-men because he assasinated Xavier and Bishop traveled back through time to kill him before he could do it. Witness's past self is Gambit. Fortunately for Gambit, Bishop couldn't remember who to kill and he survived. As it turns out, it was Onslaught (a production of Xavier's mind) that killed Xavier. The X-men dealt with him and all was groovy. Gambit will become Witness when he gets a jewel named the Momentary Princess that allows the holder to see all times. If you want more information, try Marvel.com and there are some other really good character bios on unofficial sites. As for Storm being a sorceress. She is descended from African priestesses and as she grows older and her powers faulter, she will be able to access these powers more and more. Also, Storm was at one point a vampire, but her master, Dracula released her after seeing how much she cherished life. It was also partly thanks to Kitty. This was around the time when Kitty first joined the X-men and she and Storm had become excellent friends. It's really interesting stuff. Once again, check for bio sites. I hope that answers some questions. If you have any more, I'll try and answer them next time, either in the story (if they fit) or in the author's note. Until then, review please and I'll see you in 3!! 


	22. Grim Reality

Disclaimer: Really, by now, you should know who all this belongs to. I'm not even gonna say it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anne walked around the table and faced the elder Storm. "Dere, you have my confession. You wan' justice den you take it, right here, right now. Dis be de only chance you get, cherie." She spread her arms wide to accept her death.  
  
"Lu, stop dis," her brother pleaded, "dis be madness."  
  
She glanced at him, a smile on her face, "I already be mad, a little more won' hurt." She held out one of her short swords to the woman, "here use my blade if you don' t'ink dat lil ol' staff'll do it. It'd be poetic justice, non? To kill me wit' my own blade."  
  
The old woman stared at her, "You really are mad."  
  
"Already established dat, movin' on. Come on, try an' kill me. One way or anot'er, one o' us die today."  
  
"Fight me."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said fight me!" she screamed, "I will not kill you unless it is because I beat you!"  
  
Anne simply glared at her. In a fit of rage the old woman knocked her to the floor with her staff. Anne stood again, a little uneasily, arms still wide, blood trickling from her mouth. She licked the blood from her face and stared once more at her. The old woman hit her again from the opposite side, again knocking her to the floor and once again, Anne got back on her feet and stared at her, daring her to strike.   
  
The old woman was now becoming very exasperated, "Fight me!!" she screamed again. Anne just simply stared at her. The old woman threw down her staff and slapped her. Still nothing. She slapped her repetedly until Anne's face was raw.  
  
"I know you can hit better dan dat Witch!" she laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the old woman let all of her emotions go and a storm cloud formed in the room. A bolt of lightening struck inches away from Anne's feet.  
  
"Now we gettin' somewhere! So be it! A battle do de deat'. Powers only! All dough, a fight like dis hardly be fair fo' you."  
  
Once again, the X-men were unsure of how to handle the situation. They wanted to stop the two women, but knew that any attempt would result in more harm than good. Logan started to move towards them, but Witness grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Non, mon ami. Let it play out. He won' let Lu kill her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jus' watch. Dis be really amazin'."  
  
A black ball of energy started to form around Anne's body, just as it had in the Danger Room, but this time, the sphere contracted and seemed to melt onto her body, making it look as though she was surrounded in black flames. Her hair seemed to be a part of those flames and her eyes shone brightly, like two beams of light in pitch black night. Objects and people in the room began to float.  
  
"Grab on t' sumt'in'!" Nicky ordered, "She'll use anyt'in' or anyone she can as firepower!"  
  
Anne struck first, using Storm's own gravity to smash her against a wall. Storm retaliated with a gust of freezing wind, but Anne barely blinked. She took various floating objects and hurled them at Storm. She deflected them easily with more wind and then began to strike at Anne with lightening bolts. A few hit but others were somehow redirected towards Storm, but she dodged them easily. Logan could see why Anne said the fight would be unfair. She was powerful. There wasn't an object or person in the room that wasn't affected by gravity. It was like watching Magneto all over again. Except Magneto wasn't crazy, he was just overly determined. Anne was completely out of her mind, drunk on her powers and maddened by her life. Just when he thought she would kill the older Storm, something happened, something went wrong. Anne faultered suddenly and then the flames flickered away. She fell to the floor, unmoving as a statue. The other woman leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. For a moment, that was the only sound in the room, then suddenly a strange hissing sound filled the room. Everyone turned their attention to Anne.  
  
Anne was on her hands and knees, shaking. She fell to her side, crunched up in a ball and then she rolled over onto her back, struggling to move. She scratched at the floor and kicked her legs, trying to sit up and her efforts were causing her to wheeze terribly. Witness and Nicky ran to her. They picked her up and sat her against the wall, holding her there. Her eyes moved wildly, never focusing on a single thing while her head rolled from side to side. Her wheezing had increased.  
  
Nicky took a syringe from his side bag and jabbed it into her neck. She struggled for a few moments and then went limp.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Logan demanded, while everyone elsed stared. "Is that what those fields do?"  
  
Nicky looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and nodded. Her wheezing had subsided some, but could still be heard. He turned away, "We need t' get her airways open." Logan nodded and leaned beside her. He pulled her down to the floor and started breathing into her mouth. After a couple of times she coughed and sputtered and then lay still again, her breathing now even.  
  
"I don't understand, she's been fine up until now..."  
  
"She hasn' been usin' her powers much."  
  
"Her empathy..."  
  
"Dat's small time, dat don' take too much and it only uses de primaries. Her real powers used 'em all."  
  
"How long have you two had it?"  
  
Nicky sighed, "since our powers increased. Mamma and Pappa hoped dat it would only be temporary, dat it would pass. It was hard enough when Lu got dem, it came really hard t' dem when I got it too."  
  
"So that's why you...?"  
  
"Oui, it seemed like de only way out. Gene t'erapy take too long an' it not always successful. Bein' a blooddrinker didn' seem all dat bad t' me, considerin' I was use t' killin' people fo' a livin' anyway. It worked out dough. I don' get anymo' attacks an' de mutant hunters can' find me."  
  
"And what did she do?"  
  
"Well, dat's why she went t' Sinister in de first place. He was promisin' her a treatmen'. An' it works, when you give it to 'em regularly. Dat's what dis is," he held out the syringe, "I t'ought I had gotten it to her on time, but I guess not," he shook his head, "I t'ink, outta de two o' us, she payed de greater price."  
  
"It all be a matter o' opinion, petit," Witness said, wiping the sweat from Anne's face, "she had ot'er reasons fo' what she did too. You know dat."  
  
"But look what it cost her? De X-men turned agains' her, you be lost somewhere right now, she lost her mind because o' it. It jus' don' seem fair."  
  
Witness looked at the boy, "Why do you t'ink I brought her here, petit? I tryin' t' make t'ings right fo' her an' you. All o' us."  
  
"So you did all of this?" Cyclops asked.  
  
Witness looked at him coldly, "Oui, I wiped her memory, left a few failsafes, sent her back t'rough time an' made sure dat she would meet all o' you."  
  
"Why?" the younger Storm asked.  
  
"De X-men in her time an' de X-men in dis time be very different people. Dey older, dey supposedly wiser, an' a few o' 'em are a whole lot meaner," he said indicating the older Storm.  
She grimaced slightly. "You all be a lot more understandin' dan dem. Dey been kicked down so much dat it be hard fo' dem to listen."  
  
"And what is it that we're supposed to listen to?" Bishop inquired.  
  
Witness frowned, "War is comin' again. It be unavoidable. She known it fo' a long time, but no one will listen. We tell you all now cuz we gonna need you when de time comes."  
  
"We could just change de future," Gambit stated.  
  
"Non!" Nicky exclaimed, "Dat would be very bad. My sister has seen ot'er timelines wit'out de war. Most o' dem turn out very badly fo' all involved. Especially dis one. Dere be two definite outcomes wit' dis one. One be a lil loss o' life here and dere, but people live on. De ot'er be a world where dere be no humans or mutants cuz humans hunted down all de mutants and humanity died out cuz dey be a dyin' species."  
  
"So why tell us anything?" asked Jean.  
  
"T' prepare you," Witness answered, "When de time comes, you will remember what she told you an' you will fight. De X-men from her time won' listen t' her because o' what she did. Yes, she killed Xavier, but she also destroyed Sinister, gat'hered de mutants an' created an army. She work actively fo' mutant rights. She be a hero t' her generation."  
  
"If she's such a hero," the old woman asked, "then why did she kill the Professor?"  
  
Nicky started to answer, but a hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Let me."  
  
"Lu, you awake! How you feelin'?"  
  
"Pretty bad, but well enough to put dis old witch in her place."  
  
"Well?" the old woman prompted.  
  
"I had no choice..."  
  
"Oh, that's rich!" the elder Storm barked.  
  
Anne shook her head, "He was dyin' anyway. He was old, real old. He had been confined t' a wheel chair again an' his mind was decayin' int' not'in'."  
  
"So you turned his brains into jelly?" the old woman accused.  
  
"The men at the bar..." Kurt whispered.  
  
She nodded to him and continued her explanation. "I'll admit, I never really liked Xavier. He was a telepath, an' I'm not too fond o' dem fo' several reasons," she glanced at Jean who recoiled back into her chair. "We went t' de institute right befo' my 18th birthday. My powers were gettin' unmanageable so my parents t'ought he could help. He couldn' help much, but he asked for a favor in return. Y' see, my mamma, my brother an' me, we all have sumt'in' in common. We can take mem'ries an' powers from ot'ers. We be containers, oui? Now, Nicky an' I can only use a person's powers if we touchin' 'em, but we can hold on t' mem'ries pretty well. If we try really hard, we can do bot', it just very painful fo' bot' people involved. It just be de way it works. It a natural defense against mamma's powers. Well, Xavier knew 'bout dis lil ability an' asked me t' transfer his t'oughts from his mind t' my mind. He knew dat wit'out him, mutant kind would be lost, so dis way, he would live on in anot'er's mind an' still be able t' help. An' at firs', I said no, dat I didn' know if I could handle dat, but den he made a second offer dat made me reconsider. I would take his mind from him and den transfer it to Cerebra. Dat way, he could live on indefinetely."  
  
"You lie!" the Sorceress screamed, "Cerebra is the same as she was when she was activated! Xavier is dead, don't try to hide it with deceit!"  
  
Jean stood up, "I assure you, she is not lying," she was shaking slightly, "I felt his presence in her mind. She was unable to transfer him because you attacked her before she had the chance."  
  
The woman looked at Anne, "Prove it."  
  
Anne sighed and closed her eyes. She was still for several minutes. Suddenly, she fell to the floor. Nicky dived to help her to her feet.  
  
"A chair please," she breathed. Nicky brought her a chair and lowered her into it. She settled into it and then looked around, a strange look on her face. Then a sudden look of understanding came to it. "I see," she began, "very clever Witness. They would not listen to her in our time, but they will listen here." It was evident to everyone in that room that a change had come over her. Her posture and speech patterns had changed dramatically and a kindness had come to her eyes that had not been there before. She steepled her fingers together and leaned forward.  
  
"Listen very carefully, X-men. Everything these people have told you is true. War is coming and we will need all the allies we can get. This knowledge will be locked from you until the time comes when you will need it. It is a safety precaution. The timeline must remain the same at all costs or both futures are lost."  
  
The old Storm got unsteadily to her feet, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Storm, what Anne says is true, she transfered my mind to hers." He sent her a telepathic message for reassurance, 'Everything is fine Storm, do not worry.'  
  
She looked at Wolverine, "Yes Logan, I did stop Anne from killing Ororo. She may be at fault, but that is no reason to allow her to die." Xavier sighed, "I am tired. I will give control back to Anne now." Her whole body slumped in the chair and she opened her eyes. She shook her head a couple of times and sat up.  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
The X-men nodded, including the alternate Storm.  
  
"I do have one question," Beast ventured, "he said that the knowledge would be locked from us until we need it. What did he mean?"  
  
"It will be sealed in yo' minds. Everyt'ing. What happened here today and ev'ry memory o' me. You will not remember again until I unseal it. All evidence of my time here will be destroyed. I will leave no trace of anyt'ing. I simply cannot afford t' take dose chances."  
  
The X-men nodded in understanding, a few a little sad.  
  
"What will happen to Jean?" Cyclops asked.  
  
Anne sighed again, "She was warned. I can lock away what she saw, but it will continue t' haunt her. She has to deal wit' it on her own. From what I see now, dat shouldn't be a problem, an' I know fo' a fact dat it won' be," she smiled weakly at Jean. "Firs' t'ings firs'. Le's take care o' mamma down in de medbay, oui?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost done, just a couple more chapters and that's it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have. I know things got a little weird here at the end, but doesn't it always? I mean this is X-men, anything can happen. A strange creature from another universe can make childlike clones of you, alien conquerers can use your boyfriend/girlfriend as a landing pad for an invasion, you can send youself back in time and inhabit your own body in order to stop an assasination attempt. I mean the list goes on and on. Anyway, go review and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	23. Drifting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel and are probably safer that way. *glares at Cyclops* Creepy one-eyed bastard...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So lemme get this straight," Logan began as they walked towards the medbay, "the Storm in your time attacked you because you killed the Professor?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, not really," Anne said, distracted. She pulled away from the rest of the gourp so that they couldn't hear. "She attacked me cuz Cyclops t'aught I was gettin' a might too powerful an' got some o' de X-men t' sorta band agains' me wit' de idea o' takin' my powers away from me wit' one o' Forge's lil inventions."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Dey failed," she answered darkly.  
  
"So what did you do to them?"  
  
"Me? Not'in'. Pappa got real mad an' confronted ol' one eye. Sayin' t'ings like how I was his daughter an' he should be de one t' deal wit' me an' how I destroyed Sinister's lab an' all dat an' how he really didn' see what de problem was. One man died to save dozens. He didn' like it eit'er but he had t' deal wit' de outcome, non? Well, when he said dat, Summers lost it an' swung at him. Pappa swung back an' dey got into it real bad. Hittin' each ot'er wit' everyt'in' dey had. Pappa had de upper hand cuz he was younger so Summers used his powers on him. I tried to save him by puttin' up a force field around him, but he vanished. We t'ought he had disintegrated from de blast, but apparently he survived an' was just sent somewhere else, but where dat be, we don' know. We find him dough. You can be assured o' dat. An' den we deal wit' Cyclops."  
  
"Y'know darlin', as much as I hate to admit it, he's not really that bad of a guy. True, sometimes he's a little stuck up and a little bit anal, but that's just who he is. I really can't see him attacking any member of the team or for that matter tryin' t' kill 'em."  
  
"Hmmph, jus' wait, mon ami. He was possessed by Apocalypse. True, he dealin' wit it now, but give dat experience time to fester an' build an' you'll have yourself a mad man. How long you t'ink he can hold out Logan? Unfortunately, nobody know until it too late for him an' de X-men."  
  
They were silent until they arrived at the medbay. "I hate t' do dis t' all o' you, but I'm gonna need complete silence t' concentrate. I don' want no one in here wit' me else I screw up. Dat means you too Beast." He began to protest along with the other X-men. "Trust me, I ain' 'bout t' do my own mamma in. What would be de point?"  
  
The X-men turned to leave and she reached out and grabbed Gambit by the scruff of the neck, "'Cept you mon ami, I gonna need an anchor," and she dragged him in with her and sat him down next to Rogue's bed.  
  
"How you even know dis gonna work petite?"  
  
"Cuz I done it before," she said knowingly, "I t'ink you know what I mean. Now take her hand...don' worry it won' hurt her...an' hold on t' mine. Dere dat's good. We gonna make a circuit. You gonna serve as her guiding light an' make sure I don' fall to deep in her mind. You understand?"  
  
"I t'ink so...dat all you want me t' do?"  
  
"Oui. Oh, an' t'ink o' her as you love her best." The words were warm, but Anne's voice was cold and dead like that of someone who had seen and been through too much in their life. Gambit found it disheartening. This was, or rather would be, his daughter and he didn't like the idea of anything in her life being hard, but she had insisted that everything remain the same. So whatever pain she had endured, she would have to face it again. That thought was painful.  
  
He felt something through the connection. It felt like concern and consolation. 'Don't worry,' it said to him, 'things are as they are meant to be. Everything will be fine.' Anne gave him a weak smile. "What will happen will happen, Gambit. Dere is no changin' it." He nodded.  
  
"Alright, now focus, t'ink o' her."  
  
At one moment, they were in the medbay, the next, they were spiraling into endless darkness with no sight of a way out, but Gambit felt himself sitting in the chair in medbay. He was only an observer in this, he would not participate. He was only there to make sure nothing went wrong, and he sincerely hoped that nothing did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue was walking. It was completely dark and she could barely see. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, just that she was. She wasn't sure of any walls or a definite shape to the darkness, it just was. When she first arrived, she couldn't remember how long ago that had been, she had called out for someone, anyone to find her. It was so lonely, here in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was like swimming in black waters for Anne. It was also very cold. She couldn't see where she was going, but still, she knew. She felt her mother's prescence drawing her deeper and deeper into the waters. Sometimes she would just float, looking at the memories of days gone by. Rogue as a child, Rogue manifesting her powers, Rogue leaving home. She knew them all so well, had seen them over and over again everytime she touched her mother. The feeling warmed her. How long had it been since she had felt this close to her? Too long, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blackness around Rogue began to take on definition. It formed around her like a box. The sides became walls, but still it went forever on. She could hear her foots hitting a surface. And then she heard it, the voices, the laughing, the shouting. She was here again. The same dim light illuminating everything. It was happening again. She turned to run, but she was only greated by the same grim reality. Every where she turned, it was there. The nightmare would play through whether she wanted it to or not. She tried to scream for help, but no sound would come. So this is hell, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyclops had started to get impatient. They had been in there for a very long time and still nothing. He didn't trust her, despite what her claims were. Sure she might not harm Rogue physically, but she could leave something in her mind just like she did to Jean. He stood.  
  
"Whatcha doin', Cyke?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm going in there. I don't trust her!"  
  
Logan stepped in front of him, "I don't think ya wanna do that. You could end up killin' one or both of 'em. Ya heard what she said. Any distraction, any at all could be real bad."  
  
Cyclops glared at him and shoved him aside. He stepped toward the door and reached to turn the handle but was pushed back. 'Scott,' a voice sounded in his head, 'please be patient, I assure you that Rogue will come to no harm. Anne is deep in Rogue's mind and any disturbance could be dangerous.'  
  
"They've been in there an hour!" he argued.  
  
'And they may be in there for much longer, please, relax, sit down. They will finish when they finish.'  
  
Scott turned and went back to his seat, still seething. Jean moved to calm him. "He's right, Scott, she won't hurt her, now just relax."  
  
He nodded and leaned back into his chair, trying to relax, without much effort. Somehow, he managed to fall into a light sleep. The Xavier inside Anne's mind laughed quietly to himself. That trick always worked didn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Anne had lost herself in Rogue's early childhood, basking in the joy, but she was torn suddenly from her euphoria. It was Gambit, pushing her on. She had a job to do. She concentrated again on the task at hand, and then she felt it, a silent cry for help. Desperate, wanting, and alone. She followed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the nightmare started, Rogue fell into a kind of routine, meet a team member, they would try and help her and she would kill them, instantly. She couldn't stop it. It was the way the dream played. She started towards the part she hated most. She could almost smell the cigarette smoke, hear the words he would say. She wanted to run, but she knew it would be easier to finish the dream and keep walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anne found her quickly. She appeared to be in a maze. This maze was different though, it had a definite start, but there was no finish. She would just keep walking through it over and over again into oblivion. How long had she been walking through this maze? Since her powers manifested? Possibly. It ended now. She swam faster towards the maze, towards Rogue's destination. She would stop the endlessness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue rounded the corner. Why hadn't he said anything yet? He normally would be chiding her for crying or giving her advice on how to use or rather misuse her powers, but he wasn't saying a word. She turned and saw that he wasn't there. Not at all. In his place, was a young woman with long flowing black hair down to her ankles and brilliant red eyes. The woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rogue in a warm embrace.  
  
"Let it go," she whispered gently into her ear, "let it all go. There's no need for this. Bring down the walls and live. Be free."  
  
Before Rogue new what was happening, the walls vanished and the endless darkness seemed to return, but it was brightening. Images began to appear, friends and family long forgotten, birthdays and holidays, everything. The woman stepped in front of her, blotting out the images. She seemed to carry the darkness with her. Rogue started to say something, but the woman raised a finger to her lips. Suddenly, there were two boxes in the woman's hands. She laid them down on the ground.  
  
"For when you are ready," she said, and vanished. Rogue immediately felt a strange lightness come over her. The voices were gone and her mind was quiet once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anne opened her eyes to find herself back in the medbay, and sighed. It had been nice, but she knew that wasn't where she belonged. She glanced over at Gambit, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine in a day or so, until den, rest," she touched her hand to his forhead and he fell asleep instantly.  
  
She walked out into the waiting room to see the rest of the X-men waiting anxiously.  
  
"What took you so long?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hmm? Long? I don' know what you mean."  
  
"You were in there for five hours!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I hadn' realized. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, how is she?"  
  
"She be fine in a day or so, give her time t' rest."  
  
"Lu?" Nicky asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
  
"You're cryin'."  
  
She touched her face and discovered it was wet. She looked at her damp fingers in shock.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, women cry, it's what they do," Logan argued.  
  
"Non, you don' understand, Lu hadn' cried since she was a kid. You sure you okay?"  
  
She looked at him and a huge smile spread across her face, one that no one had ever seen on her before. "I'm fine Nicky, jus' fine." He looked shocked at first but then finally grinned back.  
  
"Come on mon frere," she began, "we still have work to do, non?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright," she explained to the X-men, "jus' t'ink o' sumt'in' dat you would normally be doin'. Dis won' take long."  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya darlin'," Logan said.  
  
"No Logan, you won't even remember me." She touched her hands to Xavier's temples and expanded her own abilities with his. She went through each person in the mansion, sealing their memories of her and replacing them with another. A girl, named Donna Freeman had come to stay at the mansion for a short period to heal after she had been attacked at the orphanage. She was looking for work there. She temporarily lost her memory and stayed at the mansion until her family had come looking for her. Before that she had become good friends with Logan and Rogue. She promised to write, but then proceded to fall of the face of the earth and no one could find her again. Jean had had a run in with a particularly nasty mutant and was still shaking the aftereffects off. That was the way they remembered things happening. No mutant named Lucretia Lebeau had ever visited them.  
  
Anne finished her work and moved to the exit. "I wish dey could always be like dis. So nice..."  
  
"Dey may yet, petite, dey may yet."  
  
The four mutants moved to the edge of the grounds where no one could see them. Anne opened a rift in time and they stepped through, back to their proper time, all but Witness. He existed in all time, so to try and travel through time was redundant. He simply walked off the estate and back home, but at the same time, he was greeting Anne as she arrived home. He saw her as her mother hugged her tightly and her friends greeted her with sighs of relief. Anne's mother, she had been so beautiful...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One more chapter left! You didn't really think I was gonna leave you like that did you? I mean, I know I'm mean, but jeez! I'm not that awful! Well, close, but not that bad. Really, I'm offended! Oh and Harry, I'm really sorry, I was kind of expecting that reaction from a lot more people. It's not really an alternate universe though, it's their future, that's why she sealed their memories, but still it is a bit aggravating, I understand. Also, I think I've left some confusion. At times it seems like Witness is uncertain of the future, but how can that be, you may ask since he exists throughout time. Well, he is certain, he's just not letting anybody know. Often times he doesn't even interfere, but he does what he has to and says what he needs to and that's the extent of it. Anyway, go review, all of you! Warning! Fluff ahead! 


	24. Epilogue: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim any of this. It all belongs to Marvel *pouts* The greedy bastards! And when I say greedy bastards, I actually mean fantastically creative people.

;) Also, I don't claim any rights to anything by Evanescence, and that's a good thing, cuz if I did, they would suck horribly.

Warning! Warning! Fluff alert! Fluff alert!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had been sitting by Rogue's bed since the accident. He had left briefly after Andrea had died out of respect, but secretly, he was glad she was gone. Especially after what Logan had told him after her body was removed. Served her right. 

He had also left occasionally for bathroom breaks, but that was it. He ate, drank, and slept by Rogue's side. He wanted to be here when she woke up, to see those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. Unfortunately, that meant that he wouldn't smell or look to great when she woke up either. He had realized this only a few moments ago. He managed to glance in mirror and noticed that he had awful stubble and his hair was so mussed and tangled that he looked like a wild man. At least in his eyes, but he knew he could never look as bad as Logan, and that gave him some comfort. However, he decided that waking up to a very messy and smelly Cajun was not the best thing for Rogue so he went to the bathroom and shaved, washed his hair, and put on a faint cologne. He even put on a clean shirt. He wasn't sure why he did this when he did, but something deep inside him told him that she would be awake soon and he should at least try to look decent.

When he came back, he noticed that Rogue's right arm had slid off of her stomach and onto the bed. He thought maybe he had done it by accident and dismissed it. He sat back down next to her and continued his vigil. Sometimes he would read to her or play music for her. Other times he would just talk to her about what everyone else had been doing. Anything that might reach her. Beast had thought it a lost cause, that she would probably never wake up, but Remy knew better. He couldn't quite explain it, but he just knew. Today, he decided that he would read to her. He was halfway through a stanza of early romantic period poetry when he heard a strange blip coming from the life support. He looked at the heart monitor and noticed that it had picked up. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing and Beast was currently out on lunch break. He did the only other thing he could think of. He hit the comm and announced to the whole school:

"Hey everybody, I t'ink Rogue be awake!"

It was a beautiful fall day outside and everyone was having lunch out on the patio. Scott and Jean were sitting off to themselves, speaking quietly about what appeared to be very serious things. Storm was sitting with Logan and Bishop talking about life and what they were planning for the evening. Xavier and Beast were sitting with a group of students, tutoring them in physics. Kurt, Bobby, Warren, and Stacy-X were playing a game of basketball. Xavier suddenly had a feeling that something was odd. Not good or bad, just out of place. He stopped his conversation briefly and sent a telepathic signal to Storm.

__

Why don't you go inside and fix some lunch for Gambit? He's probably forgotten to eat again.

Storm nodded and stood up, "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I think I'll go check on Gambit and Rogue."

They looked at her sadly, sending an unspoken message to one another. She understood the message clearly, Rogue would probably never wake up and that would crush poor Remy, but still, she admired his devotion. She turned and walked inside. Only to turn right back around a few minutes later. 

"Everyone, inside quickly! It's Rogue!!!"

The X-men, sat there, stunned for a moment and then sprung from their chairs and rushed inside.

Gambit stared back and forth between Rogue's still form and the machine. It continued to speed up and finally steadied out. A moan issued from the bed and Gambit turned his attention back to Rogue. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes.

"Remy?"

"Oui, chere. It be me," he answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where am Ah?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"You be in medbay, Rogue. You had an accident," he said, easing her into a sitting position. 

"Accident?"

"Oui, what's de last t'ing you remember?"

"Ah was...oh no...Andrea!"

"Don' worry 'bout her right now, chere. It's alright. Everyt'in's okay."

She nodded weakly. "How long I been out?"

"'Bout t'ree days."

"Three days?!"

"Oui, it's okay," he consoled her, squeezing her hand in his left and brushing the hair from her face with his right.

She looked down at his hand, "Remy, mah hands are bare."

He looked down, "So dey are, chere."

"But nothin's happenin'!"

"No, it's not," he smiled.

She placed a hand on his face, still nothing. "Are you doin' this?"

"Non," he shook his head, "You are."

Hope shined in eyes for a moment and then she flung herself around him, laughing and crying. Gambit couldn't help but laugh with her. He picked her up from the bed and spun her around. He set her down on her feet and pulled her in close for a tight embrace. They were still laughing when the rest of the X-men arrived.

"What in the name of the Goddess is going..." she stopped when she saw them. She stood still for a moment and ran over, somehow managing to pull Rogue away from Gambit. She held her out at arm's length.

"Rogue, my friend," she exclaimed, "you are awake!"

"Awake an' feelin' wonderful, Storm!" she said as she hugged her friend.

"And your powers!"

"Gone as far as Ah can tell!" She turned, a little unsteadily, to look at the other X-men, and grabbed Gambit's arm for balance.

"Le's put you back in bed, oui?"

She nodded as he lifted her and set her gingerly back in bed.

He shook his head and turned to the others, "An' you all t'ought she'd never wake up."

"Is that true?" she asked, looking at the others, shock on her face.

Bobby wrung his hands, "It was pretty bad..."

"Don' matter," Gambit interrupted, "she awake now."

Everyone nodded and expressed their gratefulness that she was okay.

"But what about Andrea?" she asked again.

Everyone looked away from her, trying to focus on something else, even trying to change the subject. Logan stepped forward.

"She's dead, darlin'."

Rogue gasped, "Ah didn't mean t'. Ah mean, Ah just..." she started to cry a little.

"Don't worry about her, darlin'. She killed herself, poison capsule in one o' her teeth, kinda cliché really. Downright cowardly if ya ask me. She was an assassin."

"An assassin? Who for?"

"Mois," Gambit answered.

"Why??"

"Apparently, not everybody's happy with him bein' the patriarch o' the New Orleans guild."

She stared at Remy, a look of complete shock on her face. He brushed back her hair.

"Don' worry 'bout it, Rogue. It over now. Get some rest, we talk more later."

Despite being in a coma for three days, Rogue was exhausted and soon fell into a deep sleep. The X-men exited the medbay quietly, even Gambit. Beast had insisted. He could see her when Beast gave the okay.

Gambit walked to the boathouse and went upstairs to his room and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He pulled out a small black box, turning it over in his hand, thinking.

"Is that what I think it is?" Storm asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hmm, dis? It be not'in'. Sumt'in' for de Guild," he said as he tried to put it back in the drawer, but Storm was quicker and took it from his hands and opened it. She gasped. It was gold and diamond ring, formed by two angels, back to back, with their wings wrapped around a single diamond.

She looked at him, "You are serious?"

He shrugged, "I was, but now..."

"What is troubling you, my friend?"

He sighed, "It's just after evert'in' dat's happened lately."

"Andrea," Storm stated.

"Oui, Andrea, if dat even was her real name. Dat happens all de time in de Guild an' I don' know if I wanna bring Rogue into a life like dat. I don' want her t' always be on de run. Dat's no kinda life fo' her."

"Don't you think that's something she should decide on her own?" she asked, placing the box on top of the dresser. She turned to leave, "It is her life, she has the right to choose," she said as she walked out of the room.

Gambit simply stared at the box, still thinking, letting Storm's word's sink in fully. After a long while, he made his decision. He took the box from the top of the dresser and put it back in the top drawer. He took his coat from the bed and left, without a second look back.

Once Rogue had recovered, she spent everyday of every week, training. Xavier wanted to see if her powers were truly gone and if she could somehow reawaken them. Rogue didn't really care. She was glad they were gone and if they never came back, well that was just an added bonus.

"If they do come back Rogue, you need to be prepared," he had explained. So, she trained. Mostly it was just to keep herself in shape, but she kept Xavier's words in the back of her mind. She spent ten minutes each day focusing on using her powers. Today, as she always did, she practiced with Gambit, Storm and Wolverine. She felt more comfortable training with them. She knew that if she fell, they would catch her, as would any other member of the team, but she felt that they would especially. 

Wolverine was standing beside her, coaching her. Gambit was in front of her and Storm off to the side. She place her hands on Gambit's face.

"Alright, darlin'," Wolverine began, "focus on his powers. Think o' them as yours. Just relax an' think."

Rogue closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them again and looked at Remy. Every time they did this exercise, she felt she knew that her powers would come back. It scared her beyond belief, but each time she was wrong. She felt that same dark fear looming in her mind again. She knew they would come back this time, just like she did every time. Still, three months of being to interact as a human being had been worth it, hadn't it?

She focused intently on his powers and using them as her own. She thought of taking a card and charging it in her hand. She thought so hard on it, that she believed it and then she felt the familiar tug, surprising her. Remy slumped to the ground and Storm caught him. Rogue sighed inwardly and picked a card from the deck at her hip and charged it. She threw it and watched it explode into hundreds of tiny little pieces. She knew it was too good to be true. Her powers were still in full gear.

"Okay, now try and give his powers back to him like we talked about."

She took a deep breath again and imagined Remy's powers flowing from her and back to him. She took another card from the deck and watched as nothing happened. A few moments later, Remy awoke as if nothing had ever happened. He smiled at her. 

"Good chere. Le's try it one more time, t' see if dey be back fo' good."

She nodded to him, but she knew deep down that they were and she was forever isolated. She reached up and touched his face again and expected the familiar tug, but nothing happened. She looked, wide eyed, at Wolverine.

"Try thinkin' of his powers like ya did before."

She nodded and concentrated on Remy's powers and that was when she felt the tug. She charged the card in her hand and then expelled his powers a second time. She stared at her hands, stunned. What had just happened.

Logan moved next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Now don't quote me on this Rogue, but I think you just might be able to control yer powers now, but that's my opinion," he smiled.

Rogue was ecstatic. She all but ran to medbay to find Beast. She explained everything to him and after hours of rigorous tests and days of waiting, he confirmed Logan's suspicions. Rogue was so happy that she hugged the first person she saw which just happened to be a very confused, but happy, student.

She ran to tell the Professor only to find him smiling outside his office.

"I know," he told her.

"Y'see now that's thah problem with telepaths! No surprises!"

Xavier couldn't help but laugh. Other people had filled in to see what the commotion was about. As soon as she saw Storm, Rogue gave her a huge hug. She then found Logan and Gambit and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for, darlin'?"

"Foah helpin' me. Ah couldna done it without you."

Logan and Remy smiled. "Always happy t' help, chere." He winked at her.

"I believe this calls for a celebration," Jean stated.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, but Rogue hesitated.

"No, not on account o' me. Really, y' don't need to."

"Oh yes we do," Jean said. "You've wanted nothing more nearly your entire life than to be able to touch without hurting anyone, and you've done it. You've reached your dream, and we're happy for you."

"An' that means that you're gonna have a good time tonight," Logan grinned.

Rogue couldn't help but smile back, "Ahright, just this once."

Ororo and Jean took Rogue shopping for evening wear while Warren made reservations at one of the finer New York restaurants. They were pulling out all stops for Rogue tonight. Whether she like it or not. The restaurant was booked, but when he said that it was for Worthington, party of twelve, a spot miraculously opened.

Dress was semi-casual and Rogue donned a beautiful emerald green, sleeveless silk blouse and a pair of black leather pants with open toed sandals and a black leather jacket to match. Gambit had to try hard to keep himself from staring.

The dinner went well with much laughter and curious looks from the other patrons of the restaurants. Which wasn't surprising since their table include a huge 600lb blue cat, a small fuzzy blue elf, a winged man and a black woman with glowing white hair. After dinner the group headed out to one of the clubs to continue their celebration. Around one o'clock, most of the team decided to head back. Gambit and Rogue both stayed. It was actually Storm who brought up the topic of going to bed, just to give the two some private time.

Now they were sitting at a small table on one of the balconies of the club. Music was playing softly in the background now. It was a slow piece, by a band neither of them had ever heard of.

****

Can't wash it all away, Can't hope it all away...

"Rogue," Gambit started, "we need t' talk."

She nodded.

"It's jus'," he struggled to find the words, "Wit' everyt'in' dat's happened lately..."

****

The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you

releases life in me

In our mutual, shame we idolize

To blind them from the truth that finds a way to who we are.

"Wit' Andrea, an' you gettin' sick, we haven't had much a chance t' talk."

She nodded again.

****

Please don't be afraid when the darkness fades away

The dawn will break the silence screaming in our minds.

My Love for you still grows, this I do for you

Before I try to find the truth, my final time.

"I love you Rogue, really, I do. I know it might not seem like it all de time, but it's dere."

****

Can't wash it all away, Can't wish it all away

Can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away.

"Shh," she place her hand on his, "Ah know Remy, Ah know an' Ah love you too. Ah think Ah always have, Ah just never wanted t' admit it."

He looked at her, and smiled a little.

****

Lying beside you, listening to you breathe

The light that glows inside of you, burns inside of me. 

Hold and speak to me of love without a sound.

"I know sometimes, I push you away, but dat's because I'm use t' bein' on my own, y'know? Fendin' fo' myself. But it's also cuz I wanna protect you."

****

Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you.

Cast me not away, say you'll be with me

I know, I cannot bear it all alone.

"I love you, an' I wanna protect you. T'ings like what happened wit' Andrea happen all de time in my life. Whet'er it's a guild war or jus' an outsider dat's not happy wit' de way we do t'ings. It'll always be dere."

"Ah know that Remy, an' it hadn't stopped me yet, has it?"

"No, no it hadn'..."

****

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away

Can't scream it all away, it just won't fade away...

Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away

Can't fight it all away, can't scratch it all away...

"I love you, an' I jus' don' wanna see you hurt, dat's all. I..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Ah know what yoah gonna ask, and mah answer is yes."

Gambit looked up at her, shocked. He didn't even ask.

****

Can't fight it all away, can't hope it all away

Can't scream it all away, can't hope it all away

Hope it all away

Hope it all away...

"We have a connection, me an' you swamprat. Ah can't ignore it an' neither can you. We just gotta take things as they come and find out where we're goin'."

Gambit moved to her side of the table and kissed her as he put the ring on her finger.

They didn't get back to the mansion until early the next morning, they had stayed up all night, talking. When the club closed, the went to the riverside and watched the sunrise together. Gambit dropped Rogue off at the mansion and then drove back to the boathouse. Rogue walked through the doors and was met by Logan.

"Have a good night, darlin'?"

She nodded and yawned a bit.

"Y' mind me askin' what you two were doin'?"

Rogue had to laugh at his fatherly tone, "We just talked Logan, Ah promise."

"I see," his attention went to the ring on her left hand, "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Did he steal it?"

"Ah don't think so. He knows Ah wouldn't take it if he had."

Logan laughed, it was a full hearty laugh, "Looks like ya tamed the Cajun, girl. I'll give ya points fer that." Rogue couldn't help but laugh with him and their laughter filled the entire mansion.

End.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, that's it. The end. The name of the song was "Wash it All Away", by Evanescence. There's also a shorter version of it called "Understanding". I want to do a sequel to this story, but I have to get response from all my reviewers. I want to know if this is worth carrying on. Let me know will you? Also, I would appreciate some suggestions on what to cover in the next story arc. What would you, the readers, like to see? I'm not promising I'll do it, but every little bit helps. =)


End file.
